Tales of a Kaitou
by DaLantis
Summary: Series of one shots about the characters of DC!
1. Those Finny Things

**NOTE*** _I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN or MAGICAL KAITO! I really wish I did though ;) Enjoy!_

 **Tales of a Kaitou:**

 **Those Finny Things**

 _By DaLantis_

Kaitou Kid was a legend in his own time; A legend that was considered immortal, unbeatable, and nearly untouchable. However, as Kid stared into the dark blue mass of water below him, he felt a chill run up his spine. He hated not the lake itself, but the things hidden within its depths. Those beady little eyes and those slimy, rough bodies that seemed to haunt his every dream. Fish.

The Kaitou Kid's number one enemy; worse than the detectives who chased him and even worse than those assassins who hunted to take his life. Fish were the ultimate nightmare for the white clad gentlemen thief. Not that he would ever admit to such a thing.

Of course, it was to his horror that it just so happened a bullet came out of nowhere and when he went to dodge the elusive attack on his person by none other than Snake himself, it hit the pocket of his suit in just the right way, allowing the jewel he had stolen to fall into the depths below, vanishing out of sight.

Now Kaito knew this particular lake wasn't all that deep. According to the research he had done before he went on this heist at a distant mansion in the far reaches of Japan, this lake only went about ten feet in depth at the center and the rest of the surrounding area ran about eight feet if not shallower than that. But the idea of those…those finny things waiting for him beneath the waves caused him to pale as he tucked his glider and came to a stop near the edge of the lake.

Not too far a distance, Hakuba who had watched the thief take off from the balcony frowned when he noticed the thief come to a stop near the lake. Curious as to what occurred, he started to head downstairs only to find the chibi detective Conan Edogawa standing there, watching him.

"What is it Edogawa-kun?" he asked kindly.

"I heard a shot fired", Conan answered, "from that direction Hakuba-Nii!" he said pointing in the direction that Snake had been. Hakuba looked in that direction and narrowed his eyes.

"Stay here, I am going to go check it out."

Conan watched Hakuba head out the downstairs patio door towards where the shot was fired as police swarmed the area searching high and low and checking everyone for a possibly masked Kid. Conan however turned his eyes towards the lake. Like Hakuba, he had also seen the thief's unusual landing and he was curious as to what had gone wrong. Had the thief been shot?

The thought made Conan's eyes widen as he quickly took off down the stairs and out the back door.

Kaito stood by the side of his lake staring wide eyed at the water before him. Frustrated with himself for not having placed the jewel in a better spot on his person, he slowly began stripping himself of his cape, coat, shoes, tie, top hat, and monocle until only his blue dress shirt, white pants, socks, and blonde dyed hair remained. He was very happy with himself that he had least planned ahead of time in case he needed to switch costumes should something else have gone wrong in the heist. Still…he doubted anything could compare to this.

Taking a deep breath, Kaito mentally encouraged himself.

 _'You can do this Kaito, just ignore the f-f-finny things and dive in. All you need to do is find the jewel…at the bottom of the lake…under eight feet of water…surrounded by your most deadly enemy. Yeah… not hard at all_ ,' he whined to himself worriedly, pacing on the bank.

The sound of the police whistles had him whipping his head up, narrowing his eyes. He knew he was running out of time. He had to find that jewel! There was only one jewel that he would ever not return and that was Pandora. He would not be held accountable for this jewel when it hadn't been the one he was looking for!

Rubbing his hands together, he rolled up his sleeves and peeled off his socks. He was going in. Closing his eyes, he raced to the edge of the lake and jumped in head first. The water was cold, a lot colder than he had been expecting for early august. He kicked with his feet and swam with his arms as he made his way to the place he knew the stone had dropped. 'Hopefully', he thought to himself with a bitterly unamused smile, 'he would live to tell the tale.'

Counting to five and preparing himself to dive, he nearly screamed when something rubbed against his leg. Slamming a hand over his mouth so as not cause attention to his current predicament, he shivered in both fear and the cold as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He had to do this, it was now or never.

Conan had just reached the shore line of the lake when he saw Kid dive below the waves into the depths of the manmade oasis. He was still a bit confused as to why Kid had jumped into the lake, but when he happened upon the clothes kicked off at the side of the waterhole, his gaze narrowed when he noticed the rip in the thief's coat pocket and the faint trace of blood. The bullet had obviously nicked the reckless thief, but Conan knew there had to be another reason for him to dive into the lake as he was doing when the police were not too far away.

"Edogawa-kun!" yelled Hakuba as he ran up, slightly panting, "Sniper was gone, but I did find some shell casings that might…"  
The blonde English detective quieted when he noticed the clothes thrown around the shore. Kid's outfit; even his hat and monocle. His gaze, like Conan's, narrowed when he noticed the slight trace of blood on the suit. However another thought struck the blonde and his eyes widened as he desperately began searching for sign of the thief to come up from beneath the body of water.

"What is it?" Conan asked, confused by the panicked expression on the blonde's face.

"Edogawa-kun…do you know if this lake has fish in it?" he asked monotone, though oddly desperate for an answer.

Conan frowned, still confused.

"Yeah it does, the owner was talking about it. Why, is there something wrong?" Conan's voice had lost its childish tone and had gone completely serious, but Hakuba didn't spend time answering. He quickly threw off his own jacket, while kicking off his shoes as he raced into the water and began swimming out to where he had last seen the thief while on the surface.

"Hakuba-Nii!" shouted Conan, "What is wrong?!"

"He is afraid of fish!" yelled Saguru back as he took a deep breath and dove down below the dark blue liquid.

Conan's eyes widened when he took in what Saguru had said. Kicking off his own shoes and jacket, he made to dive into the water only to see Hakuba break surface a moment later, a limp Kaitou Kid in his arms.

"Help me get him onto the shore!" he called to Conan who nodded and quickly helped the blonde as he pulled himself and Kaito out of the water.

Laying the thief down, both detectives quickly turned their attention to their disturbingly silent rival. Hakuba lowered his head to the teen's chest, listening for a heartbeat while Shinichi stuck his hand to Kid's throat for a pulse. Conan froze, his own heart racing.

"I don't feel a pulse…and I don't think he is breathing."

"His heart is beating, but barely", Hakuba replied as he quickly began chest compressions. Shinichi watched in stunned silence as the blonde began to frantically attempt to save their annoying, yet oddly likable thief.

"Don't give up now Kai-Kid!" he shouted, "breathe dang you! Come on!"

Hakuba stopped the compressions and quickly took a deep breath of air as he began CPR, attempting to force air back into his friend's lungs.

"Kai, breathe!" Hakuba shouted, tears streaming down his face as the teen below him failed to make a single movement that might indicate he was alive, that he was fighting.

Conan could only watch in growing horror as he too began to realize that the longer the thief went without breathing, the more damage that could be done permanently. Conan was so worried, that he didn't even comment on the name Hakuba had yelled during his attempts to arouse the phantom thief, though he did file it away for future consideration. Kai…was it?

"Come on you idiot!" Hakuba yelled, "P-Please!"

"He's gone… Hakuba-kun", Conan replied, his own voice shaky and disbelieving, "Kaitou Kid is… dead."

Hakuba sat back on his knees staring in distress at the teen before him.

"That…that can't be. He can't be dead. He hasn't…he wouldn't…what about Aoko? What about me? Kaito, you can't do this to us! We need you…come on! Come…come on."

Conan frowned. Kaito was his full name then or was it merely a play on words? Kai a nickname? And who was Aoko? Letting the thoughts go for now, he slowly reached out and placed his small hand on the teen's forehead, closing his eyes in respect of a former ally and rival, lost at too young an age.

The thought that this was caused by an assassin against the harmless thief had Conan and Hakuba's blood boiling with rage, but the sadness they felt suppressed it for the time being.

"I guess…we should go get the police", Conan whispered, a single tear dripping onto the ground as he stood up, but then he paused when he noticed the clenched fist of the thief.

Hakuba however didn't move. He couldn't…he wouldn't let Kaito's name be ruined because of this.

"I am going to change him", Hakuba stated looking around as though searching for a change of clothes that might magically pop up for him.

Conan frowned, stopping in his movements to look closer at what the thief had clutched in his hand.

"Why?"

"Because… he was my friend."

Conan was silent for a moment before sighing and deciding his curiosity could wait. For now, he knew they should let the inspector know about the thief's unfortunate demise.

Hakuba closed his eyes and also began to rise when a small gagging sound caught their attention. Both detectives turned with wide eyes as they stared at Kaitou Kid who began flinching, gaging on the water that had filled his lungs.

"Kaito!" Hakuba yelled quickly running to the thief.

"Turn him on his back so he can expel the water!" yelled Conan as he also ran over, falling back onto his knees as the blonde held his friend to his chest as the thief coughed, his head leaning against the dirt as mouthfuls of water was thrown up onto the shore.

"Easy Kaito, take it easy. It's okay."

Kaito whimpered as he struggled to get his eyes open, his body tense and jerky in its movements against Hakuba's gentle hold.

The complete horror in those indigo eyes had both Conan and Hakuba pausing as they noticed how pale and clammy the thief was and how it was only getting worse as he stared at them, struggling to move. He was going into shock.

"Kaito, there are no fish here! You're not drowning, it okay!"

The boy continued to struggle, still being silent to Hakuba's surprise. Normally when Kaito was faced with his arch nemesis the fish, he was screaming his bloody head off.

"F-F-F-F-F-Fish!" Kaito finally screamed still struggling.

Conan had seen enough. He stepped towards the teen and slapped him across the cheek. Hakuba stared at the boy in surprise while Kaito's hand reached up, touching his cheek tenderly as he blinked, his eyes focusing in on those around him.

"Tantei-kun?" he whispered weakly.

Conan sighed in relief. He hadn't been sure that would work, but he was glad to see it had.

"Yeah Kid", he replied, "Your alive and out of the water. It's okay."

Kaito turned his attention to Hakuba and sighed in relief as his head collapsed back against the blonde's shoulder.

"I-I am never… going swimming…in a lake…ever…again", he got out, his voice shaking despite his obvious return to reality, "Stupid f-f-f-f-finny things kept coming out of nowhere."

Hakuba and Conan shared a quick smile, amusement evident in their faces though Kaito ignored it. For him, fish were a very frightening thing.

"For once, I am not even going to argue with you and from now on", Hakuba stated with a sigh, clutching the teen subconsciously closer to him, "I will never laugh at your phobia of fish again. This…it had been close Kaito. Too close."

Kaito laughed nervously in agreement, but froze when he noticed the name Hakuba called him. He turned wide eyes towards Conan which caused Hakuba to freeze as well. Only one word resonated through both teens. Crap!

Conan however just sighed, shaking his head.

"I want to catch you Kid, but not like this. Knowing who you are is no big deal as it still does not give me evidence against you. Consider this my welcome back gift. I will catch you on my own terms."

With those words, the chibi detective stood and walked away, acting like nothing had even happened.

The two teens watched him go before glancing at each other. Laughing nervously, Hakuba helped Kaito stand. The teen swayed for a moment before nodding it was alright to release him, though the blonde stayed close by just in case.

"Come on, we should get back to Aoko before she worries. No doubt she will be searching all over the mansion for us."

"No doubt", Kaito stated with a small smile as he thought of his friend walking the halls with her mop. The thought made him shiver. Hakuba smiled, knowing exactly what the thief was thinking about. His smile faded though when he realized she would be mad at him too for up and vanishing.

"Oh hey", Kaito stated opening his hand as he stared at it with a proud smile. Hakuba blinked when he took in the jewel wrapped tightly and protectively in the thief's palm, "I found it."

Hakuba smiled, oddly finding himself feeling proud of his friend for facing his fear successfully, though a bit recklessly in his opinion.

"Come on, we should hurry", Hakuba encouraged as both teens quickly grabbed their clothes and started towards the mansion.

"Shouldn't you change?" Hakuba asked, eyeing Kid's clothes.

Kaito glanced down and grinned.

"And ruin the chance to tell Aoko I attempted to act like Kid, only to crash into the river and nearly kill myself in the process? I don't think so."

Hakuba just rolled his eyes and smirked.

"It's your funeral."

Kaito laughed bitterly before it faded out, turning back to look at the lake that had nearly claimed his life.

"Not this time", he whispered and then narrowed his eyes, "Not this time."

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _Let me know what you thought about it! I may do more one shots coming up!_


	2. 3 Birds in a Cage Pt 1

**NOTE***

 _This particular story will be set in two different parts, possibly three, but definitely two. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter two:**

 **Tales of a Kaitou:**

 **Three birds in a cage Part 1**

Kaito groaned. His entire head pounded as though a little man had laid claimed to his skull and was currently beating it with a jackhammer. The pain was so intense, so strong that it hurt to even open his eyes, but the moment he did he wish he hadn't, for more than one reason.

Struggling against the ropes holding his hands and feet together, bound tightly to the point the ropes were cutting into his flesh, he got himself into a sitting position and took a look around the dark room. Wherever he was, he didn't recognize it and he doubted it was a 'friend' that dressed him up like this. The only relieving thing about his situation was that he wasn't in his Kaitou Kid clothes, so it hadn't been someone trying to discover that particular secret. Then again, maybe that made this all the more creepy, because if someone wasn't after Kid…why had they kidnapped him, ordinary Kaito Kuroba?

A groan to his left had him jerking in that direction and he was shocked to see Hakuba lying only a few feet away, blinking in an attempt to get his eyes completely open. His head looked about as good as Kaitos felt, as blood ran down the side, pooling beneath him.

"Hakuba?" he whispered.

The teen groaned again, before looking up, his eyes finally focusing on the person in front of him.

"Kuroba?" he whispered, confused.

"Yeah."

The blonde froze for a moment before sitting up slowly, looking around. His own feet and hands were bound, but the other seemed unfazed with his own predicament as he took a long look at the thief across from him.

"You're bleeding", he whispered.

Kaito rolled his eyes.

"If you haven't noticed Hakuba, you are too."

The blonde detective blinked for a moment before wincing.

"Guess I am", he mumbled glimpsing the puddle of blood beside him where his head had previously laid.

The sound of heavy footsteps had both teens tensing as they watched the door, waiting. It opened with a click before a loud bang followed, indicating whoever it was had just slammed the door open. With the light of the hall and the darkness of the room, they couldn't make out the kidnapper.

"Well, well, the kids are already awake. Well whatever. Make this one feel at home, will you? After all, it's not like you will be leaving anytime soon", the mysterious man stated before walking away, laughing after locking the door back.

The two teens stared in surprise at the third body the man had thrown in with them. Words could hardly express their shock as they made out the small appearance of Conan Edogawa or who Kaito knew to be Shinichi Kudo, shrunken version.

"Edogawa-kun!" Hakuba yelled.

Kaito watched. He wanted to say something, but it dawned on him that only Kid knew Tantei-kun. Kaito Kuroba did not.

"Come on Edogawa-kun, wake up", Hakuba encouraged and finally he was rewarded with a small, pained gasp.

"Easy", stated Kaito before he could stop himself, "take it easy. You have an injury on your head, so you may want to take it slow."

Hakuba glanced at Kuroba before turning his attention once again to the child nearest to him. Said child was currently blinking, trying to achieve consciousness, just as the others had before him.

"W-Where am I?" he whispered, clearly just as confused as the rest of them.

"No idea", muttered Kaito with a sigh.

"Kidnapped", Hakuba stated, sitting back as he watched the child sit himself up, bracing against what appeared to be an old metal desk.

Looking around, Hakuba was intrigued to notice the entire room was filled with what looked to be old, abandoned office furniture. A couple desks, a few chairs, some old lamps and bookcases with a few books. All of it was covered in dust, this obviously told the detective that the place they were currently being held was either abandoned or sparsely used.

"Hakuba Saguru?" Conan whispered in surprise, recognizing the teen beside him.

"Yeah", the blonde nodded, "You okay Edogawa-kun?"

Conan nodded before turning his attention to the other roommate he seemed to have. He stared unblinking at the sight that met him.

"Kudo…Shinichi?" Conan whispered completely baffled and somewhat suspicious.

The teen in question blinked in confusion before recognition lit his eyes, however he quickly hid it behind a mask of neutrality. Had Shinichi not been looking for it, he wouldn't have noticed the look of recognition pass, as it had only been for a mere second.

"Err… I don't know who you were talking too, but my name is Kaito Kuroba."

Shinichi stared at him in disbelief before Hakuba sighed, nodding. The action threw Shinichi off. Hakuba knew him?

"Kuroba is my classmate", confirmed Hakuba.

So there went that angle, thought Shinichi to himself with a frown. It seemed this Kuroba was merely someone who looked a lot like him, rather than someone trying to pass himself off as his original identity.

"I'm…" he started when Kuroba interrupted.

"Conan Edogawa right? Kid killer? I have heard a lot about you!"

Shinichi blinked.

"You…you have?"

"Yeah!"

Hakuba sighed.

"Kaito is something of a Kid fan", he stated, but Shinichi noted in look Hakuba sent Kuroba, there was something more to that sentence.

"Any idea why we have been kidnapped?" Conan asked.

"Nope", Kaito said cheerfully.

The other two ignored him.

"Not yet", commented Hakuba.

Honestly if Hakuba was being truthful, he did have an idea. A couple actually, but he wasn't sure how far off he was or if maybe all of this was a coincidence. He doubted it, but he didn't rule out the unlikely possibility of that in fact being the case they found themselves in.

"I have three theories", he stated to them, "One, someone was watching a Kid Heist and decided to kidnap a select few." He wasn't about to state that the kidnapper might have wanted Kid and his two main threats as some freak's freakish trophy set.

"Two, someone decided randomly to kidnap some boys and we happened to be the ones."

"Unlikely", Conan commented, listening intently.

Hakuba agreed with a nod. He too didn't think that was the case, though in some ways he wish he did.

"Or three…someone wanted the most well-known detectives for his own personal reasons."

"Well-known detectives?" commented Conan with a blank expression, "Are you a detective too?" he asked Kuroba who blinked back.

"No…?" Kuroba whispered, also a bit confused what Hakuba meant.

"Don't you get it? You called Kuroba, Kudo before right? Don't you think if you, Kudo's cousin mistook Kuroba for him, the kidnapper might also?"

The two stared at Hakuba for a moment before they both nodded, each thinking their own contemplations about the reasons the kidnapper might have had in kidnapping them.

"So let's say you are right and the third guess is the correct one, what would he want with us?"

"Hey, better yet, what might happen if he finds out I am not Kudo?" Kaito asked, fearing the answer.

The two detectives were silent for a moment.

"He might kill you", Hakuba finally stated, his eyes serious.

Kaito glanced at Shinichi and noticed he too seemed to agree with that idea. Kuroba gulped and paled, suddenly feeling a bit sick. He really wished now that someone had been after him to get to Kid!

"I won't let that happen Kuroba, okay?" Hakuba stated, suddenly getting into his face, "Let's just focus on calling you Kudo for now and we will worry about the details later. Right now, we should be turning attention to the matter at hand; escape. Any thoughts?"

Kaito noted that Hakuba was asking him too, not just Shinichi.

"Over power him?" Conan suggested.

"We are bound", Hakuba stated, but turned to Kaito, his expression serious, "Any ideas?"

Kaito sighed. Hakuba may suspect he is Kid and while he wouldn't have worried too much about showing a few tricks to him, considering he still wouldn't have evidence, he did not want his littlest and most threatening rival to know he might be Kid. He wouldn't be able to handle two detectives hounding him all day about him possibly being Kaitou Kid.

A sudden idea popped into his mind, making him smile behind his poker face.

"I happen to be an amateur magician", he stated for Shinichi's benefit, "I may be able to try something."

Wiggling his hands, he used one of his dad's old tricks that allowed the body to literally deflate itself enough to get out. The only problem was, deflate was a rather kind term hiding the real word, disfigure. If Kaito could dislocate his thumb and possibly a couple other fingers, he might just be able to escape the tight knots that were literally cutting off his blood supply.

"Almosttttt…got it!" he shouted with a cheer of success before his cheer turned to pained gasp, causing both detectives to narrow their eyes.

"What exactly did you just do?" Hakuba asked, suspiciously.

Kaito ignored the blonde as he grabbed a hold of his other finger and prepared himself, closing his eyes.

"Kuroba-kun?" Shinichi called, but again he ignored them, silencing everything around him but his own breathing as he yanked and felt the bone dislocate from the joint. Grimacing, trying his best not to make too much noise, he felt the ropes loosen. Wiggling his hand back and forth, he smiled to himself as he slipped his hands out and raised them in victory.

The other two blinked before relived expressions crossed their faces.

"Alright, undo my hands", Hakuba stated, turning so Kaito could access his hands better.

"J-Just a second", Kaito whispered, the pain of what he had done consuming him as he held onto his hand, a sharp pain gripping his senses.

"You okay?" Hakuba whispered, concerned.

Kaito opened his eyes, noting that both detectives were staring at him with something akin to worry and concern for his well-being.

"Peachy", he muttered as he turned his attention to Hakuba's bound hands. His fingers hurt, but he ignored them as he undid the ropes, though it took him a few moments.

As soon as Saguru had his hands free, he reached down and began undoing his feet. Kaito watched him before turning to Conan who stared up at him with something Kaito noticed was suspicion and a somewhat awed expression.

"What?" he asked as he reached down and began undoing his ropes.

"You dislocated your own fingers didn't you?" Conan asked, causing Kaito still.

Hakuba who had heard it turned quickly, anger in his eyes.

"You did what?!"

"Quiet Hakuba", Kaito shushed as he glanced at Kudo, "my dad was a magician. I just did what he taught me."

"I see", Conan replied when a sound drew their attention towards the hall.

Hakuba who was the only one completely free, jumped up and hid against the wall, preparing for their 'visitor'. He was utterly shocked when the door opened and it turned out to be a young woman.

"A-Are you victims too?" she asked worriedly.

Conan kept working on his bound feet as Hakuba stepped out, nodding.

"Yeah, we are. Are you?"

Kaito watched her and couldn't help but feel something was off about her. Something felt…wrong. Standing up and stepping closer to Hakuba, he was just about to say as much when the girl suddenly reached out and grabbed him, her hand grabbing a fistful of hair as she brought a sharp blade to the base of his throat.

"Move and he dies."

Hakuba and Conan froze, neither breathe, much less move.

"Father!" she called down the hall, "All is well, you may enter."

The man who entered stared at the scene before a grin split his face.

"Well done daughter", he replied with a smile, "Hakuba Saguru. Edogawa Conan. Kudo Shinichi. Welcome to my humble abode. I am your host, Momoro, but you may call me Doc. This is my daughter, Aria. Your escape was splendid", he stated with a wide grin, clapping his hands together, "Just marvelous. I watched it from my camera and I must say, Kudo-kun…you don't mind if I call you Kudo, do you?" he asked Kuroba who stared at him, not moving with the blade still resting against his throat, "You were just unbelievable wonderful. I knew there was something special about you."

"Oh Azlen!" the man called Doc yelled into the hall.

A gruff, heavy weight man stepped in; a couple other guards following at a distance behind him. He stared at the scene before grabbing a thing of rope and moving to Hakuba first. Saguru flinched, but when Aria pressed the blade further against Kaito's throat causing the thief to gasp a bit in pain, the blade drawing a sliver of blood from the point, he quickly surrendered any attempt at fighting. He was not going to be the reason Kuroba was killed.

With Azlen binding both Hakuba and Conan back up, Kaito knew any chance at escape had decreased exponentially. At least at the moment it had. He was already thinking about the camera and how best to dismantle it when the "Doc" stepped in front of him.

"We welcome you of course, you and your ingenuity, but I can't have you escaping on me just yet. You seem to mean something to these two", he said grinning as he waved at the two detectives behind him, "so I know if your life is in danger, I have nothing to worry about."

Hakuba narrowed his eyes and Conan resisted growling. They both had a very bad feeling. Kaito shared that feeling as he struggled in Aria's arms just as the knife was pulled away, but the doc merely laughed as he drew some sort of injection from his pocket.

"This", he stated, showing the needle to all in the room, "Is a slow acting poison. If you do not escape, I will administer the antidote every hour on the hour. If for some reason I do not, believe me, you will know it. If one of you tries to escape or resists, there will be a punishment, both for you and those with you. This poison can only be slowed with the antidote. Without it, he will have twenty-four hours before he dies. With it, each injection slows the poison by a half hour, giving you around a day and half before he dies if he doesn't miss any of the antidote administrations."

"What exactly do you want?" Hakuba yelled, angry.

"I want fame and glory. I want to be known for my work, for my poisons", the doctor stated, smiling a crazed grin, "I want everyone to know that even the three detectives, Japans rising stars against crime, couldn't stop me. I want to go down in history!"

"Are you going to kill us?" Conan asked.

The man chuckled.

"Kill you? Heavens no, but use you? Definitely. You will all three witness my poisons and from there you may go out and tell others what you have seen. I will be known as the greatest in Japan and nothing, nobody will be able to stop me! and should one of you need to die for the cause to work...well, sacrifices are to be expected."

Hakuba, Conan, and Kaito agreed upon one thing right then. This man was insane and if they knew one thing about insanity, it was that insanity was dangerous. Insanity was often improbability and for the two detectives who liked to say they could predict what a criminals next action might be, this was not an encouraging prospect.

Kaito gasped in pain, wincing as the needle was cruelly forced into his arm.

"Kai-Kudo!" Hakuba shouted. Conan stared in anger.

The stuff felt cold and thick as it rushed through his blood stream. As soon as the poison was emptied into his vein, the doctor yanked the needle out and they shoved him to the floor where Azlen tied his hands and feet, before they all vanished down the hall, the door closing behind them.

"K-Kaito?" Hakuba whispered, making his way the best he could with bound limbs to his friend who laid on the group, in pain.

"I'm okay", he whispered.

"No you're not", Hakuba stated, his eyes narrowing, "but you will be. I give you my word, we will get that antidote. Just hang on, okay?"

Kuroba nodded, his body already beginning to feel a bit odd.

"At least we know the cameras aren't sound recording", Hakuba sated with a sigh, "else they would know Kaito wasn't actually Kudo."

Conan nodded.

"We need to hurry and escape. Who knows what that poison will do to him."

Hakuba nodded as he glanced at his classmate and friend. They needed to hurry.

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _Continuation soon to come!_


	3. 3 Birds in a Cage Pt 2

**NOTE***

 _Kensy Echo brought up some very good points in her review of this story, so I would like to answer them here and now for all of you._

 _I am and always will be, a huge lover of KAITO/HAKUBA. I like Kaishin as well, but for some reason, Hakuba just really intrigues me, so most of my stories will have the two of them as close friends._

 _Also, this is "Tales of a Kaitou" aka Thief, which means all of the one shots in here will be mainly about Kaito, with the others as side characters. They won't all be whump, but I just really love writing it ;)_

 _One last thing; the dislocation of the fingers to get out of the ropes is something I really heard about! It's not fake and I wasn't being overly dramatic with it. It's real and I figured it would be a good choice plan of escape for a magician of Kaito's caliber, especially considering he is Kaitou Kid._

 _Anyways, enjoy part two!_

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Tales of a Kaitou:**

 **Three birds in a cage Part 2**

It had been several minutes since Kaito was injected and the boys were seeing exactly how strong the poison truly was. Kaito sat huddled in the corner against a desk, his knees pulled up to him and his hands between his legs as he tried to get somewhat warm. His entire body shivered as though he were sitting in the snow rather than a somewhat hot abandoned office in the middle of summer. Hakuba and Conan were highly worried.

"Any thoughts yet?" Conan asked.

"Yeah, one. If they really are watching us on the camera, we need to somehow take that out or cause a distraction."

"You know where it's located?"

"I don't, but he does", Hakuba said pointing at Kaito.

"He's not exactly in the best of shape, besides he isn't even a detective."

"No, but he…he is very good at being a magician."

Conan was getting somewhat suspicious of the two. He could see the deep and meaningful looks Hakuba would send Kaito occasionally and if his hunch was correct on just who Kaito Kuroba was, well… it was going to be interesting to say the least when the time came to act. Still, Shinichi himself had partnered with Kid on multiple occasions and he was not in favor of watching his rival and partial ally die while he did nothing about it.

"Okay look, if we are going to get out of this, we need to be on the up and up", Conan replied, his eyes narrowing, "I know who he is", the boy said gesturing in the general direction of the thief, "I also know you know. That being said, let's not beat around the bush. He can get us out should we need the help, but we can't rely on him considering his current state."

Hakuba too stunned for words, merely nodded in agreement. Edogawa-kun knows Kuroba is…

"A-Alright. What can we do then?"

"I have in my pocket a children's detective badge, if I can get to it, I may be able to use it in order to call for help."

Hakuba frowned.

"A children's badge, but how does…"

"It's not…" wheezed Kaito, "It's not an actual badge. It's a communications device. T-Tantei-kun always has some tricks up his sleeve."

Both detectives worried about the breathlessness the thief was already beginning to show signs of. The poison had only been injected about fifteen minutes ago and seemed to be working fast...too fast. Whatever they did, they couldn't afford to make a mistake.

"So you're admitting to being Kaitou Kid?" asked Hakuba, trying to keep the mood relaxed.

Kaito huffed. "In your dreams… I just… know Conan…"

Hakuba frowned when he noticed the teen had lost consciousness again.

"Is he getting worse", Conan stated, merely a fact more than a question, but Hakuba answered it anyways.

"Yeah… what else do you have besides the badge?"

"I have a watch that allows me to shoot three tranquilizing darts, as well as a belt loaded with a … defense mechanism. I can only use it three times though", he said thinking of the soccer balls. He wasn't sure he wanted to go through the trouble of explaining it to Hakuba.

"I have a knife in my shoe", Hakuba stated with a frown, "I usually wear one in case I am attacked or tied up."

Conan raised an eyebrow but refrained from asking.

"Alright, anything else?"

"My cell phone, but I think those creeps took it when I was knocked unconscious."

"What about him?" Conan asked, gesturing again to Kaito.

"I don't know… Kuroba?"

The thief stirred, his eyes blinking open again. "Hmm…"

"What do you have on you?"

The teen frowned, obviously confused. Conan didn't doubt he was having some trouble focusing.

"What weapons or tools do you have on you to help with the escape?"

"Ah…I have…um…different types of bombs, some lock picks…and I think I have…" he paused, his face turning serous, "I think I have my card gun too."

Neither detective mentioned that he had just fessed up to being Kid. Right now, they would take what they could and weren't about to be picky about where the help came from.

"Alright, do you know where the camera is?"

Kaito sat up, wincing at the movement. His wrists were sore from being rubbed raw and his entire body ached from the poison. He was also beginning to feel a bit cold. He hoped they could leave soon. Forcing himself to focus, he looked around the room. His eyes narrowed in when he noticed in the corner of the room, near the window, a small nearly invisible wire ran along the seal, stopping just beneath the frame.

"Yeah", he whispered, a slight hint of the usual Kid confidence coming back into his tone, "I found it."

"Think you can disable it from here?"

Kid frowned. He honestly wasn't sure. Normally yeah, if he could get his card gun and a smoke bomb out, he would be able to, but as shaky as he felt right now, he wasn't sure he could hold the gun straight let alone aim it just right enough to cut the wire.

"I don't know", he admitted, just as a shiver ran through him.

Hakuba and Shinichi noticed the movement, but didn't say anything. They both knew right now, there was very little they could do to help the thief.

"We will have to try", Hakuba stated with a frown, "I don't see any other way."

"They won't believe easily that smoke came randomly into the room, unless…" Conan stopped, eyes narrowing.

"What?" Hakuba asked.

"What if we start a fire?"

Both teens turned to him, blinking.

"What?" Hakuba asked again.

"Think about it, if we 'accidentally' start a fire and Kid throws one of his smoke bombs, we can hide the card gun from sight and cut the camera, possibly even making it look like the room had some sort of explosion."

"So use it to our advantage and make them think we died?"

"Well, maybe to buy us some time, but it might at least give us a head start out of the building."

"W-What about the antidote?" Kaito asked, another shiver racking his thin frame, "I mean… I am all for g-getting out of here, but I don't really f-feel like dying."

"We will get it, don't worry", Hakuba promised, "Right Edogawa-kun?"

Conan nodded, his eyes staring into the thief's, trying to show he was serious. Kaito sighed, nodding.

"I can try", he stated.

The two nodded.

"That's all we ask", Hakuba stated as he turned to Shinichi. "So, how do we start this fire?"

"Will this work?" Kaito asked, lifting up a Taser with his bound hands. Neither detective knew where it came from or why he hadn't mentioned it before, but they didn't question it as Conan considered the item seriously.

"I think it might. We need to find some sort of cloth and paper. We need something to start a flame… maybe you could make something to blow up too?"

Kaito nodded, wincing as he began searching his pockets for a flash grenade.

"Here", Hakuba stated pulling an old discarded piece of cardboard towards him, "try setting this on fire."

"This might work", nodded Conan as he inched a bit behind the desk, trying to hide from the camera. His height may just be the saving grace they needed as he was much short than the other two and therefore out of the range of the camera lens.

"You ready kid?"

Kaito nodded, a flashbang in his hands, "L-Let's go."

Just as Shinichi shocked the cardboard, causing it to catch on fire in front of the camera, Kaito threw the bomb, all of them simultaneously closing their eyes. The flash went off and they blinked as they took in the smoky surroundings as Kid threw out his other smoke bomb. Aiming, Kid closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he used both hands to direct the card gun towards the wire. The light will have shorted out the camera, but not for long and once it came back up, the smoke would give him slightly more time to prepare himself.

"Here goes nothing", he whispered; his hands shaking, and fired.

 **DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Hakuba half dragged, half carried Kaito as they made their way down the hall, smoke swirling around their feet as they walk. He knew the kidnappers would be down here soon and he knew if they wanted a chance at survival, they needed to hurry before they were found out.

"Wait", Conan whispered, backing into a corner. Hakuba followed his lead. The three were silent as two of the kidnappers rushed by towards the room they had been kept in.

"Come on", Conan urged as they started out once more.

"We need to get the antidote", Hakuba stated, glancing in concern at the quiet and extremely pale thief he held in his arms, "his skin is burning."

Conan nodded, thinking hard about how best to go about doing that.

"We don't know where the doctor is and… I don't know if we can find it easily with him slowing us down."

Hakuba knew Conan was right, but he didn't want to let his friend out of his sight. What if it was the last time he saw him?

"Hakuba", Kaito whispered, "Leave me. I can…I can handle myself. Go, please… find it."

Saguru hesitated only a moment before giving in, lowering his friend to the floor.

"I will be back, stay quiet."

Kaito nodded as he watched his friends take off around the corner. Struggling to his feet, he knew the dangers that came with taking on the kidnappers alone, but he also knew if they allowed those looking for them to roam free, they had a higher possibility of being capture again and this time… Kaito doubted the doctor would be kind enough to give them a time limit, but rather, he would more than likely just kill them then and there; one of them if not all.

Taking a deep breath, Kaito placed his greatest poker face on and grinned as he walked almost normally down the hall, a confident look in his eye as the two kidnappers exited the room just as he walked up.

"Say, did you happen to see where my friends went?" he asked them.

The two whipped their heads to stare at him, before they began to move in closer. Kaito merely smiled as he grabbed a couple bombs from his pockets.

"Come on fellows, I merely asked a question", he commented.

"Oh don't worry", one answered with a smirk, "We will be sure to reunite you."

"In that case, here is a gift", Kaito cheered as he threw down a flash and knockout gas, bodies hitting the floor with a loud thump as he hid his mouth and nose behind the edge of his t-shirt.

"Too easy", he muttered, before a cough filled his throat.

Choking, his eyes widened when he took the piece of his shirt away and noticed the red splatter coloring its edges.

'Better hurry Hakuba' he thought to himself as he slid to the floor beside the two he had knocked out, 'seems the good doctor may have lied about the time limit. I am just going to…sit here and…rest for a moment.'

Kaito closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 **DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Hakuba and Conan rushed through the halls, careful not to cause too much noise as they kept their eyes open for a sign of the doctor or his daughter.

A scream echoed through the halls and they rushed towards it, wondering what had occurred.

"How dare you kill daddy!" the woman shouted.

"Yeah and now I am going to kill you", the deep voice laughed.

Hakuba and Conan blinked as they took in the scene before them. The thug from before, Azlen, stood standing over the doctor, a bloody dagger in his hands as he stared smirking at the young woman in front of him, staring in horror at the man above her. She clutched her father to her, but the two boys could clearly see the old man was dead.

"I got this", Conan stated as he let loose one of his soccer balls and sent it sailing at the thug just as he was ready to strike the frightened lady. The ball slammed into his face, knocking him out cold as he fell to the floor.

Rushing inside, the woman stared at them in surprise before turning her attention back to her father.

"He's…dead."

"Yeah and our friend will join him if you don't tell me where the antidote is", Hakuba stated, looking around them room for a sign of where the injection might lay.

"He never…accomplished his goal", she whispered distraught.

"Look!" Hakuba yelled, grabbing the woman by the sleeve and yanking her up to look him in the face, "my friend, an innocent, is going to die if you don't tell me right now where the antidote is located. Do you really want to be responsible for murder, when you already have a kidnapping on your hands?"

The girl blinked, tears running from her eyes as she shook her head numbly.

"It's… I don't… only father knew where it is."

Conan's eyes narrowed as he knelt beside the old man and began checking his pockets. When he came across a silver key, he knew he had most likely found it.

"Where is his safe?"

"Behind the wall", she answered, pointing to the large portrait that hung in the center of the room.

Conan and Hakuba rushed to it as Kudo quickly began trying to the key in the slot.

"It requires a code as well. Do you know it?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"We need Kid", Conan whispered, "Safe cracking is not my specialty."

"I will go get him", Hakuba said as he quickly ran down the hall towards where he left Kaito. When he slid to a stop, his heart dropped when he saw his friend was not there.

"Kaito!" he shouted, not caring if he drew attention to their location; he had to find his friend.

Running down the hall in the direction they had originally come from, he felt relief when he noticed his friend sitting against the wall, two men unconscious beside him, bound and gagged.

"Kaito", he stated, kneeling by the teen who blinked in confusion.

"Dad?" he whispered.

Hakuba frowned.

"No, it's Saguru Hakuba. Remember, the blonde jerk from school?"

Kaito blinked again and Hakuba felt his heart constrict when he noticed the blood on his shirt. Grabbing the cloth, he pulled it up, but so no injury beneath it.

"Are you hurt?"

"Hurt?" Kaito repeated, clearly disoriented.

"Come on, we need your help", he stated, but Hakuba was beginning to wonder if Kaito would even be able to open a door, let alone a safe, in his current condition. Helping lift the teen, an arm draped over his shoulders, he hoped that once they made it to the room, Kaito might be a little more awake.

"Dad…how are you here?" Kaito whispered towards him.

Hakuba sighed. Should he play along and maybe get through to the thief?

"I was worried about you", he decided to say.

"Worried…about me. You're dead. Why would…"

"Because I am", he answered.

"Huh", Kaito hummed, "I'm sorry Dad."

Hakuba paused in his movements, confused.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I haven't…been able…to avenge your death yet. I try and I try, but… I keep failing. Dad… I'm so s-sorry."

Hakubra frowned. Avenge? What did Kaito mean? His cause for concern upped when Kaito began coughing, blood being spat from his lips onto the ground below.

"Hang on Kaito", he urged, "Hang on."

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _Okay, there will be one more part of this story, part three and it will be the conclusion of this "mini-arc". I enjoy trying different ideas as to how Kaito's secret identity might be discovered, but I promise that chapter five will be much more fun and yes, it will have Heiji in it, for all you Hattori lovers!_

 _Until next chapter guys!_


	4. 3 Birds in a Cage Pt 3

**Chapter Four:**

 **Three Birds in a Cage pt. 3**

Hakuba half dragged, half carried Kaito through the hall; his concern for the teen growing the further they walked. His friend was pale and not just a little, but nearly white. The only real color on him was the light stream of blood running from his lips and the glazed over violet of his eyes.

"Kaito?" he whispered, "Come on, you must stay awake."

"H-Hakuba" he whispered.

Saguru breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his name stuttered from his friend's lips.

"Yeah, it's me. We are almost to the office. Do you remember me telling you why we need to go there?"

"Um…safe?" he whispered.

"Right. Edogawa-kun and I can't open it without help. Think you can do it?"

Kaito didn't respond and Hakuba felt his heart skip a beat when he saw his eyes were once again closed.

"Kuroba?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing…just…we are here."

The two struggled into the office and Shinichi looked up from where he studied the safe, his badge in hand near his mouth.

"I called for help", he replied, indicating the badge, "police should be hear soon."

"Good, how did you know where we are?"

Shinichi pointed at the woman who sat stone-still near the body of her father.

"She told me", he replied.

Hakuba nodded as he stumbled closer to the safe with Kaito at his side.

"Here, can you open this?"

The two detectives hid their worry when they noticed the way the thief could barely lift his head.

"Kuroba?" Hakuba repeated, "Can you open this?"

Kaito struggled to pull himself together as she stepped towards the safe. He ran his hands along it and placed his head up against the cool, hard metal of the door and listened as he turned the first gage. Altogether the safe had three gages and he knew it would be a real struggle to get them all open. He already felt like he would collapse any moment.

"I will try", he whispered as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

The two detectives were silent as the thief worked, but Conan especially paid close attention to how it was being done. The thief had always fascinated him and even now, half dead, he was amazed at the other teen's willpower and ability.

The first gage clicked.

"One down", he whispered, his voice rusty as though he hadn't used it for a while.

A loud, hacking cough broke the silence as the thief turned and spat out a wad of bloody gunk. He stared at it in fear before quickly slipping his poker face back on, but Conan who was nearest to him had seen it and his own concern heightened.

"Can you do this?" he whispered, not meaning to be heard, though Kaito must have.

The thief glanced at the child, his eyes bright with fever.

"Honestly", he whispered, glancing at Hakuba who was looking around the office, "I don't know."

Shinichi frowned. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Kaito closed his eyes, his head spinning. The second gage clicked.

Hakuba had been digging through some of the desk files when he heard Kaito give another cough, but this one accompanied a concern shout from Conan.

"Oi!" the boy yelled running forward, barely catching the thief before his knees hit the floor.

Hakuba sped to their side as he helped lower the thief down. Kaito struggled to breath; his eyes closed as blood continued to pour out of his mouth.

"Kuroba!" he yelled, but the boy was past responding as he blinked his eyes, trying to maintain consciousness.

"I saw how he was doing it, maybe I can…" Conan muttered to himself as he went to the safe and took a deep breath. Placing his ear against the door, he closed his eyes and willed himself to hurry as he concentrated.

"Edogawa-kun…can you…"

"I am trying", Conan interrupted, "that is the best I can give."

Hakuba nodded as he pulled Kaito's head into his lap, running a hand through the thief's soft, silky hair.

"Don't die", he whispered, "Who will I chase? Who will annoy me at school? What will I tell Aoko…if you really die here?"

Kaito chuckled; the sound horrific at its wet content continued to choke the teen.

"You would…fine something", he whispered out, gasping for breath.

Hakuba smiled a bitter smile.

"It would never be the same", he whispered.

"Got it!" Conan cheered as he spun the handle, allowing the safe to pop open. Hakuba slowly laid Kaito back on the floor as he jumped up and grabbed the inner door, pulling it open. Sitting on one of the shelves was a journal and beside of it, two small vials."

"One must be the poison", Conan whispered.

"But which one?" Hakuba asked in despair. Neither vial was labeled.

"Do you know?" Conan asked the woman who glanced up at them, her eyes sunken.

"I do not", she whispered, "Father's research was his own."

Hakuba glared the dead man before his glare switched to the vials in his hand. Which one would save his friend?

"If we give him the wrong one…he will die", stated Conan.

Hakuba glanced at the boy and then his friend lying nearly unconscious on the floor.

"I know", he whispered as sighed and placed one of the vials on the ground.

"Here goes nothing", he whispered as he took the one in his left hand and popped the cork, "Please", he begged the fates, "let this be the one."

Kaito himself was praying to lady luck about it being the right one as he felt Hakuba pour the substance into his mouth. The liquid felt like fire on his burning throat as an explosion of coughs triggered, making more blood splatter onto the formerly white carpet.

"Oh God…did I pick the wrong one?!" shouted Hakuba as Conan grimaced beside him, also afraid of the answer.

"Police!" voices yelled as they came running into the room.

Behind the police, two EMT's followed.

"Please, he needs help!" Hakuba yelled.

The two men rushed over towards them as they began taking the teen's vital signs.

"Edogawa-kun! Hakuba-kun!" a voice yelled.

"Megure-San", the two detectives stated in relief upon seeing their friend.

"Thank God, we have been searching all over for the three of you. I assume this is Kaito Kuroba?" the chief inspector asked, indicating the unconscious teen.

"He is", Hakuba agreed, sharing a glance with Shinichi who sent him a small nod, "the doctor wanted well-known detectives in order to make him famous throughout Japan and the world for his poisons. He mistook Kuroba-kun for Shinichi Kudo."

"He does look like him", Megure agreed in understanding, "alright then, let's get you guys out of here, shall we?"

The two walked out of the old abandoned office building in the center of Tokyo and made their way towards where the ambulance and police cars were waiting.

"Conan!" a voice yelled.

Shinichi snapped his head up when he saw Haibara and Ran standing there.

"Ran-oneechan!" he yelled running to her.

Ran scooped him into her arms, clinging him to her tightly.

"Thank goodness you are safe", she whispered as tears ran down her face, "What would I have done if I lost you?"

Conan smiled, closing his eyes as he too clung to her. The sound of a throat clearing had both looking down at Haibara who stared up at him with impatience.

"Right", he whispered, "let me down Ran-oneechan."

Ran nodded and let him down as she noticed Hakuba waiting nervously at the door for the medics to appear with Kaito.

"What happened? I heard some of it from the police and you on the badge, but why did you specifically request me?"

"Ki-Kaito, one of the teens I was with in there was poisoned. He needs help. We think we gave him the antidote, but…there were two vials and only one was the correct choice."

Haibara nodded, her eyes serious as she started towards the ambulance. Hakuba followed behind the medics as they rushed the teen into the van.

"H-How is he?" he whispered to the EMT's.

The two glanced back at him with unhappy, concerned expressions.

"We will know more at the hospital."

"Do you mind if…if I ride with him?"

The two nodded.

"Alright, but don't get in the way."

Hakuba sighed in relief, about to get in when Conan tugged his sleeve.

"Yes?" he asked, "I need to go."

"Take Haibara-chan with you. She…she can help."

Hakuba glanced from Conan to Haibara. Normally he would have said no, but something about the look in Edogawa's eyes had him rethinking his initial response.

"Alright, she can come."

Conan breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded.

"Thanks", he replied.

The boy started to turn when a voice stopped him.

"T-Tantei-kun"

Conan whipped his head around to stare at the thief in shock. He had just given himself away completely?!

"S-Stay?"

Conan gaped at the other teen, but then he took in the tremors and the fearful look on his face. Oh… He was afraid that Conan would turn him in.

"Can we all come?" Hakuba asked the medic who scowled.

"This isn't a pleasure cruise", the EMT muttered, but he gave in when he caught their desperate gaze, "fine, but hurry. He needed help yesterday."

The three climbed into the back of the ambulance as Ran appeared at the door.

"We will meet you there" she called as the doors slammed shut and the vehicle took off.

"Kuroba-kun", Shinichi whispered.

The thief blinked in effort to stay awake as he turned to the boy.

"You have my word, I won't tell a soul", Conant stated with a serious gaze, "I will catch you in the act or not at all."

Kaito stared at him before a slight smile broke across his face.

"T-Thanks Meitantei", he whispered as his eyes slid shut.

Hakuba glanced at the boy before turning his attention back on his friend. He also wouldn't tell a soul, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have questions for the teen later.

The ambulance sped through the streets until it finally reached the hospital. The doors snapped open as emergency personnel rushed to take the sleeping teen. Hakuba and the others walked behind them until they could go no further.

"I looked him over while in the ambulance", Haibara stated as they took a seat in the waiting room, "It was the antidote you gave him. He should be fine, but it will take his body a while to recover."

Hakuba released a shaky laugh as he ran his hands through his hair and then dropped his head into them.

"I thought for sure…"

"It turned out alright", Conan comforted.

"Hakuba-kun!" a voice yelled.

Saguru looked up, his expression changing from one of exhaustion to one of anxiety as he watched Aoko run towards him; his father, Megure, and Ran behind her. Ran took a seat with Conan as Aoko stopped before the blonde.

"H-How is he?"

"They took him in to run some tests. I haven't heard anything yet."

Aoko nodded as Nakamori stepped up with Megure right behind him.

"Tell me what happened."

Hakuba began explaining all he knew about the situation, tweaking it just enough to not allow suspicion to fall onto Kaito about his being Kid.

"And then Kaito collapsed and Conan was able to open the safe. That's all that happened."

"So the doctor was betrayed by his own henchman?" Megure asked.

"Right", Hakuba nodded, "the man…tripped and hit his head on the floor, knocked himself unconscious."

Megure hummed in wonder as he shook his head.

"Stupid…this entire thing is just stupid", he commented before shrugging, "I am glad that you three came out alive."

"Me too", Saguru stated as he looked towards the hospitals double doors.

Megure followed his look and frowned. Perhaps…he spoke to soon?

"No", Conan stated as though reading the inspectors mind, "he will be fine."

Everyone could only hope.

Hours passed and finally a doctor stepped out.

"We ran tests on your friend. Everything checks out. The vial you gave him was definitely the antidote and you didn't give it to him anytime too soon. Had you waited even another half hour, he probably would have died. I think the doctor you told me about did not know his own drug, because while he may have thought it would last a day, it barely lasted an hour."

"Where is he now?" Hakuba asked.

"We want to keep him here for a couple nights just to double check everything. He is still very sick, so it's not uncommon. Right now he is being moved into his own room on the second floor."

"Can we see him?" Aoko whispered.

"Sure, they should be ready by the time you get up there."

The others sighed in relief.

"We need to head home", Ran stated turning to look at Conan and Ai who nodded in agreement.

"Give him my best wishes", Conan told Hakuba who gave a slight bow.

"Thank you Edogawa-kun", the blonde stated, "for everything."

The two shared a meaningful look as the other smirked.

"It was nothing. I owe him."

Hakuba watched the child detective walk out as he turned to catch up with Aoko and Nakamori as they made their way to the elevator.

"I wonder if he will be awake", Aoko whispered.

"Maybe", Hakuba stated with a nod.

"If he isn't, we should wait until he is awake to speak with him", Genzo said with a serious, yet tired expression, "he needs the rest."

The three stepped into the hall and made their way to the room number the doctor had given them. Upon entering, they were shocked to see how pale the teen was lying among the blankets of the bed.

"Oh Kaito", Aoko whispered in despair as she stepped to him.

The teen was asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing, fortunately smooth. Aoko gently reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes pinned to his peaceful expression.

"I will see you in the morning", she whispered as she leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek, "get better soon."

The two Nakamoris quickly left, but Hakuba stood there, watching the teen for a moment before stepping forward.

"I know you're awake. I have seen you enough times to know when you truly are sleeping and when you aren't."

Kaito allowed a small smile to grace his features as he opened tired eyes to the detective who stood above him.

"I didn't…feel like talking", he stated with a scratchy voice.

"Then don't, you Moron", Hakuba stated with a scoff, before his facial expression changed from patronizing to concerned, "you scared me, Kuroba."

Kaito gave a sad smile.

"Sorry", he whispered.

Saguru stared at the teen for a moment in thought before shaking his head.

"You may sleep now, but when you recover, you and I will have a very long conversation about secrets and motives. Understand?"

Kaito stared at him, a frown marring his face.

"Hakuba…"

"No!" Hakuba interrupted with a scowl, "I am keeping your secret, but don't think for a moment that can't change. I want the truth Kaito and you will tell it to me once you are fully recovered."

Kuroba sighed, but he didn't argue.

"Good, now that we have that settled. Get better, okay? It won't be any fun if I don't have an annoyingly brilliant thief to chase around all hours of the night."

Kaito choked out a laugh.

"Yeah… I am sure you have nothing better to do", he whispered.

"I don't."

Kaito blinked. Somehow, that just didn't surprise the thief.

Hakuba smiled as he glanced back from the doorway.

"Get some sleep Kuroba-kun", he stated, "tomorrow is a new day."

Kaito watched the detective walk out before allowing himself a chance to breath. He didn't want to tell Hakuba about his problems, but he knew he didn't have a choice anymore. He owed the blonde and the mini detective both now and he knew exactly how they wanted him to pay.

"Guess I am too honorable a thief, huh Chichi?" he whispered into the dark, before a small smirk appeared, "then again, what fun is it when everything goes my way?"

Smiling, Kaito closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. Tomorrow really was a new day and if he was forced to tell the detectives the truth, well…he would need to think on exactly how much truth they really needed to know.

Nothing is free and he wasn't about to show every card in his deck before the game truly came to a close.

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _Okay, this was the end of the three mini chapters! What did you think? Anything I should change?_

 _Next chapter is the one with Heiji :D :D :D YAY! What do you think will happen? ;) Until then dear readers._


	5. My Phantom Hero

**_NOTE:_**

 _So, I'm sorry it took me a while to upload a new chapter for this story and it being so short, but this idea just kind of popped into my head and yeah, here it is XD That is what this story is for after all, a drabble of random ideas lol I do hope you enjoy my craziness. It may not even make sense, but eh, it was fun to just write and get it off my chest._

 ** _Warning,_** _this story can get a bit dark this chapter. True psychopath here :/ If you can't stand the idea of pedophiles, don't read okay?_

 **Chapter Five:**

 **My Phantom Hero**

Heiji Hattori walked down the stone walkway of the local park in Osaka, Japan. He shifted his shoulders, pulling his coat a little tighter to his neck, trying and failing to keep away the chill of the cold morning rain. Of all times for the sky to cut loose, of course, it would be now while he was attempting to follow a suspect of a murder case.

Said suspect was an unusual type. It was an old grandma, hunched at the waist and walking with great effort towards the bus stop. While most would call him crazy for suspecting such a kindly looking little old lady, he knew what the evidence pointed at and he was determined to prove it.

When the woman tripped, he was startled to see a young woman appear out of thin air, supporting her.

"Grandma, you okay?" the teen asked.

The teen had short platinum blonde hair, spiked up, with several silver earrings pierced along her ears. She wore a black t-shirt with a white skull printed on it and loose hanging black cargo pants with boots. She was a delinquent if ever Hattori had seen one and lesbian maybe?

"Thank you, young man," the woman stated quietly, a friendly smile on her face as she mistakenly identified her helper, "you are so well mannered for such a rough looking boy."

The youth chuckled, shyly rubbing the back of her head, apparently deciding not to correct the old woman.

The gesture made Hattori blink. That seemed almost… cute and very unexpected from such a rough looking figure of society.

"You taking the bus?" the teen asked.

"Why, yes I am," she replied happily.

Heiji scoffed, not believing that smile for a second.

"Then allow me to accompany you until the bus arrives. It's dangerous for someone such as yourself to be standing in the dark this time of morning."

"What a sweet dear you are," she cooed, as the two stepped up to the bench and took a seat, waiting by the side of the road for the bus to arrive.

"This spot taken?" Hattori asked, taking a seat beside the teen.

"Nah," the other teen smiled, her gaze swiveling to meet his own.

Heiji stared in wonder at the rare colored indigo eyes. They seemed so… bright, in the light of the dim early morning sun.

"My name is Kiana Kuro, and you are?"

"Uh, Hei-" he stopped, realizing the old woman might recognize his name if he said the truth, "Heishan Kazamu."

"Strange name," the girl said with a smile, "tell me Kazamu-san, are you taking the bus as well or merely escaping the rain?"

Hattori blinked for a moment, startled by the question and how innocent she asked it. Was it possible this teen was working with the old woman?

"Both I guess," he finally answered.

Kiana nodded, before turning her attention back to the old woman. Hattori took the moment to take in the girl's appearance more, now that he was beginning to suspect her. For a girl, she looked very much like a boy. He almost couldn't tell she was a girl until he noticed the rather –opposite of flat- chest which he made great effort not to stare at. He also noticed she was completely soaked through with rain…a rain that only started several minutes ago. Either this teen went swimming in her clothes before going for a walk, or something else was up with this chic.  
When the bus pulled up, the old woman, Kiana, and Hattori all boarded, each taking a different seat, but still relatively close together. With nothing to do but ride to the destination the old woman was getting off on, he turned his attention to the TV in the corner of the bus which was showing the news.

"And on a different note, last night, Kaitou Kid, the illustrious phantom thief struck again, stealing the well-beloved, Osaka Ice Diamond known as Subzero. Authorities stated they cornered the thief, but all attempts to get the diamond back failed as reports state the thief vanished from the rooftops, disappearing, no doubt, into the horizon over the Osaka Central Park Lake and recreational fairgrounds. And in other news…"

Hattori felt his gaze shift as he narrowed it towards the teen girl. Soaking wet, near the recreational fairgrounds, and… the heist took place a couple hours ago. Surely the thief had gone by now, but if he hadn't…

Startled out of his thoughts, the bus slowed to a stop and the old woman slowly stood up and began making her way down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. Heiji glanced at the girl who seemed to be ignoring everything that was going on, her expression bored. Maybe he was wrong… eh, no matter. He had his own case and Kaitou Kid's identity was not it.

With a sigh, he quickly started down the bus stairs, following a leisurely, rather bored pace behind the old woman who struggled on, seemingly unaware of his presence behind her. With the bus pulling off, he glanced back and watched it roll down the street before continuing on after the old lady.

 **T.O.A.K**

Hattori sped up as he watched the old woman turn a corner, strangely close to the docks. Hurrying after her, he barely had a moment to defend himself, before a metal shovel swung at him, nearly knocking him out flat. Ducking, he dodged the blows coming at him from a large burly fellow with a mean swing; one slightly grazing his head, causing a small rivulet of blood to run free down the side of his face.

"Get lost pig!" the man hollered and Hattori felt two times angrier after just hearing the man's voice.

To his surprise, suddenly the man stumbled and dropped the shovel, stepping right on the edge of the flat end, bringing up the handle to slam straight into his face. The man fell back, unconscious and Heiji stared at him before chalking it up to the man's own stupidity.

Hurrying after the old woman, who he could no longer see, he nearly tripped when an object suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his path. Glaring, he turned narrowed eyes to another man, about the same size as the first, however this one looked much more mean.

"I'm going to kill you, copper."

The man grinned, stepping over the wooden post he had tossed into the middle of the road and drew out a knife, a wicked expression on his face, his mouth nearly salivating.

"Now, now," Heiji backed up, "you don't want to kill me. You will go to jail and…"

Hattori jumped back as the knife nearly sliced through his stomach. Grimacing at the idea, Heiji jumped and rolled to the side, dodging a thrust. The man followed, seemingly enjoying their 'game'.

Hattori stepped back again as he stood, trying to scramble away from the man who was now rushing forward, his knife out and ready to strike. Hattori yelped as he tripped, his legs going out from under him as he landed on his back, his breath momentarily stolen. Closing his eyes, waiting for the pain of the first stab, he was surprised when only the sound of a splash met his ears. Sitting up and turning towards the water just behind him, from where he laid on the dock, he stared in disbelief to see the man sputtering, struggling to get to shore, his knife long gone and his eyes wide with fear. Did the man trip or something?

Shrugging and chalking it up to luck on his own part, he quickly, once again, started looking for the old lady who had escaped his gaze.

This time when Hattori rounded a corner, he was not all of that surprised to see the old woman standing there, a gun in her hand, a crazed expression on her face, twisted between delight and fury.

"I knew you weren't just another handsome face," she laughed, "first I will kill you, little detective, and then… then I will have me fun."

Hattori glared, his gaze leveled and unafraid as he scrambled to think up how to handle this situation.

"You don't want to kill me, I mean… you already killed that other kid, what was his name… Ayako?"

The old woman gave a nod as her grin widened.

"Teenagers truly are the greatest play things. Mature, yet… oddly soft."

Hattori shivered, disgusted by her words but attempting to keep his expression neutral.

"You're truly insane, aren't you?" he asked, angry, "I saw what you did to your victims. That is… it's barbaric."

The old woman laughed gleefully.

"Eye of the beholder," she leered, "your turn… teen Detective, Heiji Hattori."

Heiji closed his eyes, out of options, awaiting the shot as he still scrambled to come up with a plan. The sound of a thud had him opening his eyes and staring in shock to see the girl from before, her face red and her breath coming out in hard pants; her clothes, more wet than before.

"You…"

"Don't say a word!" she shouted, her gaze fierce, shutting him up instantly as he lowered his hands cautiously, "you detectives are all the same, I swear. Throwing yourselves headfirst into dangerous, stupid situations for the sake of a case. If I didn't worry…" she paused, mumbling to herself "God knows why," before continuing in a louder voice, "I know you would all be dead and buried longer before now."

Hattori blinked, a bit stunned by her admittance.

"Uh… thanks?"

The girl nodded, her breathing finally slowing as she knelt, leaning heavily on the wooden board she had used to knock the old woman out with. A wince flittered across her expression and if he hadn't been looking her over in concern, he would have missed it.

"Are you hurt?"

Her eyes flashed.

"I wasn't until I tackled some huge lug off the side of a freaking dock!" she shouted before wincing again, her hand holding her side with obvious discomfort. Her eyes however widened when she noticed the blood on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Hattori felt his heart jump when he found her gazing at him expectantly from on her knees in front of him. He didn't know whether this was a girl or guy, but he hated the discomfort this positon brought about.

"Uh, yeah," he whispered, his face red as he pointedly ignored her obvious amusement.

The sounds of sirens in the distance had him turning with confused eyes. Had someone witnessed the fights or… he stopped thinking and turned an inquisitive eye to his rescuer.

"You called them?" he asked with no hidden amount of surprise.

The girl merely huffed a laugh as she stood fully up. Hattori stepped forward to help her, but she backed away. "Someone needed to," she whispered.

The two stood there rather awkwardly for a moment, uncertain of what to say.

"So, uh…" he started when a squad car and ambulance rounded the corner, pulling up next to him. His father and his father's detectives scrambling out. Hattori rolled his eyes at their obvious overprotectiveness before turning back to the girl. To his somewhat surprise, his rescuer was gone.

"Heiji, are you okay?!" his father shouted, grabbing his arms and checking him over.

"Yeah dad," he chuckled, "I had help."

His dad looked around confused.

"Help?" he asked, a concerned look on his face when he noticed the blood, "Son, I think you may have a head injury."

Heiji rolled his eyes, knowing he didn't, as he looked off towards the rooftops. He had no doubt in his mind that she or he, was watching him from afar.

Sliding his hands into his pockets as he turned to follows his dad, he blinked in surprise when his hand brushed against something smooth. Smiling, he knew almost immediately that it was the subzero Ice diamond.

"So uh, what did this so called phantom hero of yours look like?" his father asked him.

Heiji could only smile, shaking his head as he glimpsed the silhouette of a distant figure that quickly vanished from view soon after.

"More like a Phantom thief who maybe…" he whispered, "just maybe… stole my respect."

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 _So what did you think?_

 _Hattori is not my favorite character (Sorry to all those Heiji Hattori lovers out there, but its true). That does not mean I dislike his character of course, but in terms of ranking, Kaito is my favorite, then Shinichi, then Hakuba, then Hattori._

 _Anyways, let me know what you thought! More to come! And, Happy Thanksgiving to all my faithful readers!_


	6. Bundle of

**_Note*_**

 ** _This chapter is dedicated to my nephew who was just born yesterday! I love you Roland, so much!_**

 ** _Enjoy my dear readers!_**

 **Chapter Six:**

 **Bundle of…**

" _Kaitooooo_!" Aoko screamed, her voice coming in pants.

"Push Aoko, come on babe, you can do it! Push!"

Aoko shot him a nasty glare, her hand squeezing his and the hand railing of the hospital bed as she sucked in deep breaths of air, struggling to push this baby out.

Kaito from where he stood was practically vibrating with nerves, shuffling his feet to and fro and for all intents and purposes, looking very much like the anxious father-to-be that he was.

The doctors and nurses coached her breathing, hiding amused smiles at the couples bantering.

"I know you're scared, I know you're anxious, but I swear to God, if you don't shut up Kaito, I will personally skin you alive and hide your body after this baby comes!"

The doctors stared at the woman, their mouths gaping. Kaito however just laughed, a broad smile on his face which only grew wider when he noticed the faces of the doctors staring at them.

"Uh, she's a detective. You will have to forgive her."

The doctors just stayed silent as they continued their task of coaching the determined (and violent) mother-to-be.

"I see his head, you have to keep pushing Mrs. Kuroba! Push!"

"I AM PUSHING!" Aoko screamed but pushed harder.

Kaito kept swiveling back and forth between his wife and the doctors, wanting to be there for Aoko but wanting to see their new son.

"Kaaaa!" she shouted as the cries of their newborn out screamed her own.

"It's a boy alright," the doctor laughed, "listen to those lungs."

Kaito felt so very proud as he watched the doctors walk off with his son. Turning to Aoko, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, sweeping sweaty hair from her eyes.

"I am so proud of you, Aoko."

Aoko beamed at the praise as both turned their eyes to the doctors who handed over their newborn. The child squirmed in her arms and Kaito leaned forward to get a better look at the baby.

"What are you going to name him?" a nurse asked kindly.

Aoko smiled.

"I was thinking…" she smiled as she turned to Kaito who froze upon seeing them, "Snake."

Kaito screamed as the baby… a baby snake… leapt at him. Falling back and screaming in horror, Kaito shot up from his laid back position, shivering and climbing quickly to his feet.

Blinking, the teen looked around and felt his chest heave as he took in the dark room with his now empty bed. No babies. No Aoko. No doctors or nurses. And definitely no snakes.

"Just a dream," he whispered, collapsing into the nearby chair at his desk. "Just a dream."

A knock on his door startled him as he shakily called out, "y-yes?"

"Kaito?"

He froze.

"Aoko?"

"Yeah… you sounded upset, are you okay?"

Kaito just stared at the door.

"Look, I know I upset you yesterday when you found out I was pregnant without me telling you first, but I really need to speak to you about it now. Can I come in?"

Kaito continued to stare at the door.

"I will take that as a yes."

The door opened and Aoko Nakamori, recently turned Aoko Kuroba, walked into the room, her white nightgown flowing around her in an almost angelic way as the rays of the full moon highlighted her appearance.

"Kaito…" she whispered, concerned when she noticed his stare, "are you okay?"

"Uh… y-yeah Aoko. What's wrong?"

The girl fell silent; a rare occurrence with her.

"I really am sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant Kaito, but I… I wanted to be absolutely certain before revealing it. I didn't realize you were anywhere around when I told Ran about it and I… I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to…"

"Aoko," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. Her cries broke his heart and shook him awake from his nightmare. "I love you so much… don't you know that by now?"

Aoko sobbed against his shoulder as she sank onto his lap, nodding. "Sorry…"

Kaito smiled and shook his head, sighing.

"No, it was my bad for reacting the way I did. I…I was stupid and felt like I had done something to hurt you. I also maybe… feared the baby wasn't mine."

Aoko stared at him in horror before quickly denying the claim.

"Kaito, I would never!"

"I know that," he said with a smile, gently tipping her face up so he could kiss her lips, "I know that. Sorry Aoko. I'm sorry."

Aoko smiled, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped firmly around her.

"Kaito…it's a boy."

Kaito froze and stared at her. Aoko shuffled uneasily when she noticed his sudden fearful expression.

"Are you… are you unhappy?" she whispered.

Realizing no doubt what this looked like, he quickly reaffirmed it for her.

"N-No, I am very happy. I just… I had a nightmare about you being pregnant with our son and… yeah, it was a nightmare. A horrible, snake filled, nightmare."

Aoko stared at him a moment before smiling.

"Oh. Well, I was hoping to run something by you as a possible name?"

Kaito nodded, waiting for her to speak.

"I was thinking maybe… Orochi*."

Before Aoko even knew what happened, Kaito was running out of the house screaming without a single look back.

Standing there where Kaito had deposited her, she stared after her husband in wonder.

"I was just kidding…"

 **Authors Note:**

 ***** ** _Orochi_** **means big snake**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's a bit weird, but lol - the idea kind of just needed to be written down XD**


	7. My Daddy, the KID

**_Note:_**

 ** _In this story, Aoko is dead and she never met Hakuba. Also Kaito is 22 years old and this will be in three parts. The first with Hakuba, the second with Shinichi, and the third with Heiji._**

* * *

 **TOAK CHAPTER**

 **MY DADDY, the KID**

 **Part 1**

* * *

Kaito sighed as he sat cross legged before the stone surrounded by the most beautiful of all flowers; roses. Roses of every assortment, followed by several other magnificent type of flowers sat in full bloom beneath the rays of the dawning sun. With a large swallow of the beer bottle he held in his left hand, he took a swig and tossed it backwards into the trash bin by the road.

"Another year without you Aoko, another day I wish it had been I who died in your place. I know that's impossible, but it doesn't stop me from wishing."

Stretching as he stood, he looked down at the beautiful engraved marble headstone. He could still remember that day all those years ago when he presented her with a rose upon first introducing himself to her as a child.

It seemed like forever ago and yet, not hardly long enough.

"Goodbye my love," he whispered, running his hand over the top of the grave markers smooth surface and without a look back, the young widower headed home.

Upon reaching his front door several minutes later, he paused and took a deep breath, allowing his mask to fall into place.

"I'm home!" he called out in a cheery tone.

His mother stepped out, alongside his best friend, Akako.

"Hey dear, how did it go?" Chikage Kuroba asked.

"Fine. She looks beautiful as always," he smiled sadly.

Akako smiled sympathetically from where she stood. She had known Aoko when she was alive and knew how much her friend had loved her while they were in school. Now, she did all she could to support him and the two children; the family Aoko had left behind.

"Daddy!" two voices shrieked as small feet padded into the kitchen and barreled towards him.

Kaitos sadness fell away as a true, genuine smile graced his expression.

"Hello my doves!" Kaito yelled, hugging the two twins to his chest. They were the final remnants of his and Aoko's love and he treasured them dearly because of it.

"Are you ready for your first day of kindergarten?"

"Yes Daddy!" they yelled in unison.

Kaito smiled, ruffling their hair affectionately.

"Mom, I have work late tonight. I'm not sure what time I will be back. Can you pick the twins up?"

"Of course Kaito," his mother smiled, "See you tonight."

Kaito smiled back as he took his children's hands.

"Alright guys, let's go."

The three walked down the road, smiling in a friendly open manner to all who smiled at them or waved at them as they passed. Everyone loved babies, Kaito had soon found out, and he didn't mind the attention, so long as people minded boundaries when around his children. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was mess with the children of a single father who happened to be both a magician and a detective in the theft department of the police force and well… not to mention his night escapades as popular teen idol and professional gentleman thief, Kaitou Kid.

Slowing to a stop, Kaito knelt before the entrance of the school in front of his children, checking them over.

"Alright Akio," he whispered to his son as he fixed the toddlers ball cap, "You ready for this?"

"Yes daddy," the boy grinned.

Kaito smiled.

"Alright, make me proud son."

The boy nodded and rushed inside, leaving Kaito with his daughter who hid behind her father's leg.

"Kaori, you can't hide behind my leg forever you know," he sighed.

Kaori peered out from behind his leg, up at her father. Kaito felt his heart melt at the sight. She was named after him, looked like her mother and acted like him. When Kaito had been a child, he had been shy and unsure at the beginning. Aoko on the other hand had always been outgoing and ready to meet new people.

Akio was a lot like his mother who he was named after, though he looked like Kaito. It was funny how fraternal twins could be so completely opposite and yet alike at the same time.

"Daddy, can I go back home?" Kaori whispered, her nose sniffling with barely held back tears.

"No darling," he smiled and kissed her forehead as he pulled her to him, "Should I walk in with you?"

Kaori nodded as Kaito took her hand and began making his way inside. The teacher looked up when he arrived at the door and gaped at the adorable sight before her.

"Um… hi… you are…" the young woman swallowed as she smoothed out her gown.

"I'm Kaito Kuroba and this is my daughter, Kaori Kuroba. You have my son Akio in here as well."

"Hi Dad!" Akio yelled from where he sat surrounded by boys his age.

Kaito sent a small wave his son's way.

"Oh yes, I guess we do. Um… Kaori is it?" the teacher asked, forcefully dragging her attention from the father to the daughter, "will you come with me?"

The teacher reached out a hand and Kaori hesitantly -with a glance at her father who nodded- took the hand and was led to a nearby table with girls her own age.

"Thank you miss…" Kaito paused when he realized he didn't know the teachers name.

"Kiyomi. Ms. Kiyomi Rei."

"Well then Ms. Rei, have a good day."

Kaito left, frowning, as he felt the stare of the woman on his back. He would definitely be running a background check on her.

* * *

 **TOAK**

* * *

Kaito slammed his head onto his desk when he arrived at the station. He was so tired, what from his nightly activities, to his wife's death anniversary, to his job, to his home life and so on. Maybe if he was lucky, they wouldn't have a case today.

"Kuroba!"

Kaito groaned. Of course he wouldn't be _that_ lucky.

Fate couldn't just be kind and give him at least five minutes to relax. Oh no, that would be far too simple.

It didn't help of course that his partner happened to be the most nagging, nosy, irritable brit alive who also happened to be one of the only men in existence who believed him to be the Kaitou Kid (Not that he was wrong), but still…

"Tired from too many late night activities?" Hakuba asked with his usual self-righteous smirk.

Kaito really wanted to wipe that smile off his partners face, but he refrained, thinking of the effort it would take. A new idea however popped into his head. With uplifted eyebrows, Kaito spoke.

"Why Hakuba, I didn't know you were into hearing about that kinky stuff~…"

And _Oh_! It was too good when that prideful little jerks smug face turned red as a tomato.

Clearing his throat, Hakuba excused himself to his desk and Kaito hid his grin. Hakuba was just too easy sometimes.

"Good morning fellows," another voice called from the door.

Kaito peered up at the police forces savior, Shinichi Kudo. Kudo was a legend in his own time. The man was a death and crime magnet who had solved more murders and cases than Kaito could ever hope to solve, mostly because they literally fell into the guys lap. LITERALLY!

Kaito did not envy him for it either. He would rather stick with his too few theft cases. Still, like Shinichi was the savior of the murder squad, Kaito was the savior of the theft squad, much to Hakubas disgust. Then there was Kudo's partner, Heiji Hattori.

"Hey gang!" Hattori cheerfully called out as he walked in, a donut stuffed in his mouth as he dropped a load of papers onto his own desk and then hiked his boots up in a care free manner across Hakuba's desk.

Kaito smiled when he noticed Hakubas reddening face. If there was one person Hakuba couldn't stand more than Kaito, it was Heiji Hattori. The two fought like an old married couple and sometimes, Kaito thought (and maybe suggested) that they should just kiss and get it over with. Still, he didn't dare say that to them (too often). He wasn't _that_ crazy (most of the time).

"Shut up you!"

Kaito feigned ignorance. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I never said a word."

Hakuba just narrowed his eyes and Kaito could make out within his mumbles "you were thinking it, you stupid dirty-minded thief."

Kaito grinned.

Looking at the scene before him as the two argued and Kudo looked on in amusement, Kaito was amazed this was his life. In high school he had dreamt of pursuing a career in magic. With Aoko's untimely death right after graduation however, he had changed goals and set out to provide for his family.

What better way than catching thieves? He was after all, the most famous thief in all Japan so who would better understand a thief's mind, than him?

Since joining the police force as a part time detective and consultant, he had furthered his own career and in the process discovered more about the workings of the police and their teams than ever before. Say goodbye unplanned night risks and hello careful strategy. Still, there were some loose cannons to take into account while on a heist. That crazy organization out for his head, for instance. His irrational coworkers were another.

Since joining the police force, Detective Inspector Saguru Hakuba who definitely did not want Kaito as his partner, had adamantly claimed and set out to prove that Kaito was Kid. How the blonde figured that out, Kaito will never know, but he had to hand it to the guy, he was very persistent and quite smart, though he was loathe to admit it. Since then though, three years have passed and the blonde has not gotten any closer to proving his declaration and instead, the two have grown begrudgingly closer and more into friends than the blonde or Kaito wished to admit.

Kudo and Hattori also had slowly become close friends with the two of them and soon all four had begun hanging out occasionally on the weekends or going out with the other guys for a drink at the bar. Kaito didn't drink often. He had too much to lose if he got smashed, but occasionally, like today, he was desperate for some emotional reprieve.

"Do you guys want to get a drink tonight?" he asked casually.

The other three glanced at him. He rarely suggested it, so he wasn't surprised by their reaction.

"Sounds good to me," Hattori shrugged.

"I don't mind, but only after my work is done." Nodded Kudo.

Hakuba just gave a silent nod, though his eyes were narrowed in on Kaito suspiciously.

Kuroba ignored the look, knowing it was a concern for him that he didn't wish to fully acknowledge yet in their friendship. Hakuba and the others he worked with knew nothing of his past nor his family and he wanted it to stay that way. He didn't want them pitying him or thinking this slowed him down from other obligations. His business was his business. Last year, luckily, he had been off on this day; the day his wife died. This year it felt like nothing was going his way.

"Kuroba…" started Hakuba.

Kaito looked up at him with an inquisitive expression, hiding his emotions that no doubt had flittered across his expression for a moment. He couldn't help it. The sadness was unbearable at times.

"Boys!" a shout interrupted before Hakuba could ask about what he had just seen on his partners face, "theft downtown. Get on it!"

"Good luck guys," Shinichi called as the two swiftly headed out.

* * *

 **TOAK**

* * *

Hakuba and Kaito rode in silence the majority of the way. Normally they bickered back and forth nearly as bad (though not quite) like Hattori and Hakuba do when together. Today however, they were both in their own thoughts. Kaito was thinking about Aoko and Hakuba was thinking about Kaito.

The blonde had gotten to know the brunette over the past three years fairly well in terms of personality and skill, but still there was so much about his partner he had no knowledge regarding. Such as his partners family. His partner's hobbies. His partner's friends outside of work. Anything personal, Hakuba had no knowledge of regarding Kuroba and for the first time in three years, it truly bothered him.

Glancing at his unusually quiet passenger, Hakuba cleared his throat before speaking.

"My full name is Saguru William Hakuba. My mother is British and my father Japanese. I was expected to take over the family business in England upon my eighteenth birthday, but never did after refusing to do so much to the disapproval of my family."

Kaito searched his partners face inquisitively as he spoke. Just where was the blonde going with this?

"I am now twenty-three years old and unmarried. I am currently dating a doctor by the name of Izumi and plan to ask her to marry me in the coming year once she finishes school. I am a Detective for the larceny crime unit and work with the annoying, but amazingly talented and resourceful detective and part-time magician, Kaito Kuroba. I live at home by myself with my cat Sherlock and…"

"Where are you going with this? Or is this just a new way you devised to torture me?" Kaito asked, a deep frown marring his handsome face.

Hakuba shot him a glare for that last comment, but sighed and went ahead and answered the question.

"I… I suddenly realized we know little to nothing about one another and our personal lives and I wanted to be the first to share considering it's my idea to … to talk."

Kaito wrinkled up his nose, about to comment, when he noticed the sincere gaze Hakuba had trained on him and for once, Kaito felt the urge to spill his entire life story, from start to finish. The only thing that held him back, was the man's insistent need to arrest his alter-ego and claim the glory of unmasking the Kaitou Kid.

"I appreciate the inquiry, but I think it best we remain just partners and not friends."

Hakuba couldn't help the surprise (and maybe a little hurt) he felt when hearing those words come from Kuroba of all people. The guy talked nonstop and always seemed so happy and energetic. Then again, Hakuba suddenly realize, the guy talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Was it a defense mechanism with which to hide behind or was it perhaps, just a part of his personality? The mystery that was Kaito Kuroba suddenly became too interesting to ignore and Hakuba knew he was going to solve it completely before he would be satisfied.

Recognizing the gleam in his partner's eye, Kuroba inwardly groaned. Just what he needed, his rival becoming a snoop in both his professional _and_ his private life.

The police cruiser pulled up to the scene of the crime and Kuroba got out, stretching his arms as he looked around at all the broken glass lying strewn on the ground from a window being busted out. Whoever had done this burglary obviously had been in a hurry. No doubt an amateur on his first run.

Shaking his head, he walked up to Nakamori who was on scene. When the man wasn't chasing the Kaitou Kid around, he was working the different smaller crimes that came up in every day society.

"Inspector Nakamori, what's the situation?" Hakuba asked beside Kaito.

Nakamori acknowledged Kaito with a nod before turning to answer Hakuba. Kaito already new the situation, so he didn't pay it much heed. Instead, he began looking around the scene of the crime for any obvious pieces of evidence that the crime scene investigators might have missed before their arrival.

"Kaito-kun," Nakamori called, snapping Kaito from his thoughts.

Kuroba looked up. "Yes Nakamori?"

The inspector hesitated and Hakuba gave a confused glance between the two of them, no doubt reading the tension. Inspector Genzo Nakamori was the father of Kaito's deceased wife, Aoko Nakamori Kuroba. Aoko and he had been childhood friends and Genzo, like a second father to Kaito when his own father passed away when he was eight. No one was happier about the two getting married then Genzo when they tied the knot a week after their high school graduation. Of course, it was not even a year later that Aoko died in childbirth.

Nakamori peered at the boy with concern. He knew how hard today was for himself let alone the husband of his deceased daughter. It pained him to think back on that day so long ago, five years ago today. He would never forget the lifelessness his son-in-law had back then while attending Aokos funeral. Never before had he witnessed the normally energetic and lively boy look so depressed…so dead. He thought for certain he had lost more than his daughter that day. He thought he had also lost a son. Then of course they heard the cries of those adorable little angels Aoko left behind for her family and Kaito came out of it, running to them and caring for them better than most married men. The boy hadn't looked back. Still, Kaito is only human and everyone looks back from time to time…he was no exception. It didn't take a genius to see he looked worn more than usual today.

"Its fine, Nakamori-san," Kaito stated, reading the man's concern in his expression, "I'm fine."

Genzo nodded, glancing at Hakuba who was now watching them with narrowed eyes. No doubt he was the reason Kaito was playing it off. He understood why Kaito didn't want others knowing about his loss, but was it seriously such a big deal that he couldn't even tell his partner about it?

"Right well, any ideas on who might have done it?"

Hakuba spoke up before Kaito had the opportunity.

"I think you will find it was a high schooler, probably a second year, and his name will be Naoki Karu."

"And how do you know that?" Nakamori asked Hakuba with a stunned expression.

Kaito just rolled his eyes which Hakuba ignored when the Brit smiled his 'I'm smarter than you' grin.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe this…" Hakuba stated holding up the ID of a high schooler. He had picked it up from the ground earlier while the two had been talking.

Noting his partner didn't look surprised, he realized Kaito must have snuck a peek over his shoulder or found it before him. Well whatever, he would just let it go this time. Kill joy. (No, he was not pouting… much.)

"Where was that?!" Nakamori exploded, swiping it from the blonde.

"Under the cabinet," Kaito said. "Our little thief must not have even realized he let it slip, no doubt out of his school bag that he stuffed the jewels into."

Hakuba deflated and Kaito couldn't help the small smirk that escaped across his expression when he noticed. The blonde sighed, shrugging off his depression.

"I think it's time we pay our thief a little visit," Hakuba stated. Kaito nodded in agreement.

"Kaito-kun, I will see you later?" Nakamori hollered.

Kaito paused, turning with a nod. "Yeah, later… Genzo."

The man gave a sullen nod as the two young detectives headed back to their cruiser. Upon reaching it, Hakuba was silent for a moment.

"Kuroba-kun, are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah," Kaito answered as he turned to the older detective, "I will see you tonight as planned for a drink. Why do you ask?"

The man pressed his lips together in a pensive manner as the police cruiser pulled away.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Hakuba asked as they drove.

"What, what was?" Kaito asked, playing dumb.

"You called him Genzo and it seemed like you were making plans to see each other soon."

Kuroba was silent a moment before shrugging.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he is coming to my house for dinner tomorrow," Kaito finally explained.

"Since when has Nakamori gone to your house for dinner?"

"Since I invited him," snapped Kaito, tired of the interrogation.

Hakuba was silent for a moment. He suddenly realized he was on the edge. Everything he said was pushing his partner away rather than forcing him to trust in him. Then again, he supposed his night activities had a part to play as well in why his partner didn't trust him. Hakuba doesn't know why Kaito does what he does at night, performing magical heists and running the rooftops, but he wanted to know. He wanted to understand.

Ture, in the beginning he had only wanted the glory of taking down Kaitou Kid, but after discovering it was more than likely his partner and after getting to know the man, now, he just wanted to help. Surely there was a good reason for his actions.

"You think this kid will talk to us?" Hakuba asked, changing the topic.

He knew for now, this conversation with Kaito needed to end. It wouldn't help him find out the truth if he angered his partner to the point he quit or asked for a transfer which he felt was something Kaito might actually do. He definitely wouldn't put it past the man.

Kaito sighed in relief at the change in topic. "Maybe. He will definitely talk to me. Rest assured."

Hakuba glanced at his friend. Sometimes he got the feeling Kaito was much more dangerous than he let on.

"Alright then, you can talk to him."

Kaito grinned a Cheshire cat-like smile. "Perfect."

A shiver racked the blonde and he found himself feeling a bit of sympathy for their young thief who would probably never again, meet a detective quite like Kaito.

* * *

 **TOAK**

* * *

To say their plan didn't work as well as they wanted it to, would be an understatement. As soon as they arrived on school grounds and their thief caught sight of them, he took off running. Kaito was right behind him and Hakuba was lagging a bit behind, not able to run as fast as the other two.

Kaito narrowed his eyes, sprinting and leaping over obstacles as the kid tripped and clumsily staggered over objects in his path. The phantom thief was gaining on the young burglar, when something happened he wasn't expecting.

The floor gave out from under them. Literally.

Hakuba who had been further behind stared in horror as the two vanished into the sinkhole. An old wooden board had been placed over a large opening in the ground, no doubt to prevent someone falling in, however due to rain, the board had grown moldy and moist making the wood soft. With the combined weight of two running full sized men, it couldn't withstand the tension and collapsed, sending its victims into the twenty foot drop below.

"Kaito!" Hakuba screamed as he dropped to his knees in the mud beside the hole, "Kaito!"

A groan could be heard and Hakuba leaned further down, attempting to better hear any sounds below.

"Kaito are you okay?"

"Hakuba?" Kaito called weakly.

Hakuba sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God. Hang on okay, I am going to call the police."

Rushing to an area with signal, Hakuba dialed work and alerted them to the situation. With the police aware of where they were and what had happened, Hakuba turned his attention back to the two trapped below ground.

"Can you move?"  
"…Not really. Pinned."

"By the boy?"

"No…"

Hakuba hesitated. "Then how?"

"There are… old metal posts sticking up from the ground down here. Probably left behind by the construction crew. When I fell, one went through my leg."

Hakuba grimaced. "And the boy?"

"He… He's dead."

Saguru stared down into the darkness in surprise. "Dead?"

"He fell straight onto one of the posts and it stabbed him through the chest. There is no way he could have survived."

Hakuba nodded, silent for a moment.

"I'm coming down okay?"

"What?! No, what about rescue, they…"

"They will be here soon. I told them where we are and what happened. Trust me okay?"

With those words, Saguru ignored the squishy mud that squelched beneath him as he slid to the opening.

With a deep breath, he allowed himself to begin the climb. Slowly and with his hands buried in the earth behind him, he made his way down. Sure enough, five posts, each broken from rust poked up from the ground below. On the right side, the teenage boy they had been chasing laid unmoving on his back, his eyes still open as he stared up at the sky; his chest no longer moving. He was definitely dead.

Turning his attention to the second person, he winced at the sight before him. Kaito laid mostly in the mud, but his right leg had been stabbed through and he looked extremely pale in the dim lighting.

"You alright?"

Kaito shot him a glare.

Hakuba nodded, swallowing. "Right, stupid question. How about, will you make it?"

"Should," Kaito choked on a laugh, "you look good in brown."

Hakuba glanced down at his mud covered clothes and sent a cheeky grin his partner's way. "Suppose I could win awards looking like this, hmm?"

Kaito laughed.

"You couldn't even before this, why think that now?"

Hakuba smiled, shaking his head before his expression became serious again.

"You know with the rust on these pipes… it could cause serious infection and possibly blood poisoning."

Kaito grimaced and swallowed hard. "Yeah I… I kind of noticed that. Luckily right now, the mud is numbing my leg a bit. I can't really feel it."

"I suppose that can be a good thing," Hakuba stated with uncertainty.

Hesitantly, the blonde paced the area, watchful any other tricks this death trap might have for them.

"Hakuba…"

Saguru turned to his partner with a cocked eyebrow.

"Thanks."

Hakuba shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"You… you would have done the same for me."

Kaito studied his partner for a moment. "…Yeah."

The two were silent, waiting and listening for any sound that might alert them that help had arrived. They heard nothing.

"It's kind of chilly down here, isn't it?" Hakuba asked, rubbing his bare arms. The mud was cold on his skin.

"A bit…" agreed Kaito.

Hakuba froze and turned to his partner. Kaito's eyes were drooping and his skin color was much whiter. His teeth chattered and he seemed barely aware of his surroundings.

"Woah there partner," Hakuba hurried to his friend, "don't leave me now."

He was startled by how cold Kurobas skin was to the touch. Here he had been complaining about the cold and Kaito was literally sitting in the freezing mud not saying a word. Bloody Hell, could he be any more of a whimp!

Pulling his friend against his chest, he ignored the chill the mud wall sent through him as he huddled against it, trying to warm Kaito up a bit with his own body heat.

"Stay awake now. Tell me something. Anything. Just keep talking."

Kaito was silent and Hakuba feared he had drifted off when suddenly he spoke.

"Today is the day my wife died five years ago."

Saguru blinked, unsure of what to say regarding that news. What _could_ he say? Was that why Kaito was acting so weird today?

"What was her name? Tell me about her. Just talk to me. Stay with me."

Kaito chuckled; the sound was a bit choked and Hakuba pulled his partner closer in concern.

"Her name was Aoko. She was…" he stopped and Saguru could feel the desperation, the pain in his partner's voice when he spoke again. "…She was everything I'm not."

"Good looking?" Hakuba attempted a joke.

Kaito snorted and it relieved the brit to hear the sound. His partner wasn't so far gone yet it seemed.

"She was perfect. She was beautiful, friendly, outgoing, loving, cheerful, and just…"

Kaito's voice shook and Hakuba felt his own heart break in response.

"She was my wife," he cried, his eyes closed as tears trailed down his dust coated cheeks.

"She sounds… like an amazing woman," Saguru whispered.

Kaito was silent.

"How did she die?"

The thief hesitated. He already told this much, what did it matter if his partner knew the rest. Besides, if he died today, someone needed to inform his family.

"Childbirth."

Hakuba tightened his grip on the man in his arms. Three years. They had been partners for three years and he never knew.

"You have a child?"

Kaito smiled, thinking of his children.

"Two of them," he answered, "twins."

"Twins," Hakuba repeated, "…I'm sorry Kuroba."

Kaito would have shrugged if he could, but it was getting harder and harder to stay awake.

"Kuroba?"

Kaito couldn't do it anymore. The last thing he remembered seeing was the face of his partner staring down at him and were those… were those tears on Hakuba's face. Huh. What a horrible day.

" _Kaito!"_

* * *

 **TOAK**

* * *

Kaito opened his eyes, the beeping of a machine in his ear. Opening his eyes, he blinked away the blurriness that met him and gazed around the room in surprise at who sat waiting by his bedside. His mother was sound asleep on the couch in the back of the room. His two children tucked in closely by her sides. Akako sat asleep in a chair close to the couch and in the chair across from her, Genzo sat snoring.

What time was it? Kaito wondered, looking around for a clock.

A sound brought his attention to the chair next to his bed and he was surprised to find it containing his sleeping partner who looked far worse than Kaito remembered him ever having looked. Before Kaito could do anything more than think about a fun way to wake his friend, two unison shouts of "Daddy!" had those in the room coming up from their chairs as two little bundles of energy jumped onto the bed before anyone could stop them.

Kaito gasped in pain when his son accidentally pressed on his injured leg, but he held it in as he pulled his children to him.

"Daddy!" they cried, snuggling into his chest.

Kaito smiled, albeit tiredly as he kissed the top of their heads.

"Sorry I worried you guys."

"A lot. You worried us all a lot," Genzo corrected, patting his foot.

Chikage wiped tears, happy to see her son awake. Akako glared at him. No doubt he would hear an earful later from her about being more careful on the job.

Turning his attention to Saguru, he expected him to be stone faced like he normally was, but when he looked at his partner, all he saw was relief.

"Thank you, Hakuba."

Saguru shook his head, his eyes darting to the two children in his friends arms.

"No. I should be thanking you."

Kaito tipped his head in a curious manner.

"For trusting me."

The thief stared at his partner for a moment in surprise, before a small smiled made its way to the front.

"Remind me when I get out here… I have someone you should meet."

Hakuba narrowed his eyes.

"Who would that be Kaito-kun?" Nakamori questioned inquisitively.

"Not a girlfriend is it?" his mother teased.

Akako glared at the woman and Kaito silenced a laugh.

"No, just… a phantom, of my old self."

Saguru smiled.

"I think I could make time for that, but tell me… should I bring my handcuffs?"

The entire room froze.

"Oh God, Hakuba," Kaito groaned, slapping a hand across his face. The blonde looked around in confusion.

"What did I do?"

"I am stepping out for a bite to eat," Chikage whispered, quickly hurrying from the room.

Nakamori cleared his throat. "I am heading home. Good night Kaito."

"Goodnight old man."

Genzo waved as he walked out in a hurried manner.

"What?!" Saguru demanded, staring back at the glaring Akako.

Kaito just laughed, his arms still wrapped around his children who had fallen asleep against him.

"Nothing you blonde bastard. Nothing at all."

* * *

 ** _Authors note:_**

 ** _Next part of this story will be Shinichi discovering the Kuroba family._**


	8. Kid Faces the Truth

_This is very short, but strictly something for fun that randomly popped into my head. I needed something to break up the monotony of the three stories I have been working on lately. Enjoy!_

 **TOAK Chapter:**

 **Kid faces the Truth**

"You what?!"

Akako grimaced. "I may have… _accidentally_ slipped the wrong serum into your drink."

Kaito stared at her.

"What kind of serum?"

"Well, I meant to slip my love serum into your coke to make you love me unconditionally, but then… well… I took a look at the bottle and found that I grabbed the wrong one."

Kaito narrowed his eyes.

" _Which one_?"

"Truth Serum."

Kaito closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You have got to be kidding me. Do you know how many people I face every day who _must_ not find out I am the Kaitou kid?!"

"Look," she huffed, "I know I screwed up, but I didn't come so you could yell at me. I came to warn you so you would be careful to avoid those who might use this to their advantage."

Kaito nodded. "I know. So, how long does it last?"

"According to my estimates… one day at the longest."

"And the shortest?"

"One hour. It really is impossible to know for sure, but definitely no longer than twenty-four hours."

"Luckily today is Friday, but I have a heist tonight!"

Akako smirked.

"Then I suggest you cancel."

"I can't do that!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever happens at the heist then, is not my fault. I warned you."

With those words, she walked away.

'Great, what am I going to do?' he wondered to himself as he headed to class. Stopping in his tracks, he suddenly realized he couldn't go back there. What if Hakuba and Aoko ask him a question he wouldn't normally answer?!

Still, today was a very important test and he couldn't exactly miss it without serious excuse. An excuse that he was greatly lacking, unfortunately.

Slipping back into the classroom after quickly checking to see if the other two weren't back yet, he hurried to his desk and buried his face in his sweatshirt, praying desperately that no one asks him anything.

He really should have known better. Lady Luck seemed to want to torture him today.

"Kuroba," he heard the distinct English tone of his classmate and annoying detective, Saguru Hakuba, "what are you doing?"

Kaito knew the truth serum would force him to tell the truth if he didn't, so he decided 'hey, if I have to tell the truth, how about tell the simplest truth.'

"I am resting my face in my sweatshirt."

Hakuba blinked, having not expected a reply.

"I… can see that."

Kaito cheered inwardly. It worked!

"Are you alright?"

Kaito actually had to glance up at that question, because was Hakuba the blonde twit actually asking him, Kaito Kuroba aka Kaitou Kid, if he was okay?

"Yes, I am safe," he replied, since technically that was the truth.

Hakuba stared at him with a clearly concerned expression just as Aoko walked up.

'Great,' thought Kaito with a sigh, 'more trouble.'

"What's wrong Saguru?" she asked curious at the look he was giving her best friend.

"Nothing," the blonde quickly stated, shaking his head, "How are you this morning Aoko-chan?"

"Tired," she muttered with a yawn, a dopey smile on her face, "Good morning Kaito, did you sleep good?"

Kaito who hadn't been paying attention and was instead wondering about the ramifications of escaping the classroom and not taking the test, responded without really thinking.

"Not really, I had a nightmare last night."

He blinked, realizing his own words and he found to his own horror, Hakuba and Aoko both staring at him with slightly surprised and sympathetic looks upon their faces.

"Oh Kaito, what was it about?"

Grinding his teeth because he had no choice but to tell the truth, he answered, unsure of how to get out of this one.

"My father's death."

Aoko frowned, her expression sad and understanding as Hakuba listened in, both curious and yet respectably silent knowing now was not the time to ask.

"I'm sorry. My father is taking me out after the heist tonight. Do you want to come?"

Kaito knew the answer was no, he always felt in the way, but he luckily only had to say the simple form of his thoughts for the serum to be satisfied.

"No thank you, Aoko. I have something going tonight."

He saw the look on Hakuba's face and knew the next question that was about to come. Deciding he couldn't wait to make his decision any longer, her jumped to his feet and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Bakaito?!" Aoko yelled after him, concerned and a bit frustrated.

He turned and knew he had to answer.

"Home," he simply said and walked out.

He definitely knew she would rant and rave about that one word answer for hours later and about him missing the test, but he couldn't worry about that now. The important thing was, Hakuba hadn't asked him if he was Kid or not.

 **TOAK**

Kaito camped out at home, preparing for the heist. He knew it was dangerous going while still under the effects of the serum, but it wasn't like he had much choice.

Slipping out of the house and down the street towards the museum where his heist was going to take place, he slipped into a quick feminine disguise and hurried past the police and into the main room where the reporters, fans, and police were waiting for the famous thief to show.

To his utter disappointment, both Hakuba and Shinichi Kudo were amongst them. Great, double trouble. He would have to make this faster than usual if he wanted to lower the risk of being caught, but he couldn't make it too not-kid-like or Hakuba would have more definable proof that Kaito and Kid were one in the same since Kaito was so off today as well. It wasn't definitive proof for the police, but for Hakuba, it would only make his ranting about Kaito being Kid all that more prominent.

Waiting for the correct time, he walked over to the corner of the room to see the clock on the wall only to nearly run straight into Nakamori-Keibu himself.

"Ah, pardon me ma'am," he replied, before narrowing his eyes, "have we met somewhere before?"

Kaito normally would have shook his head and said, "no I think your mistaking," but the serum kicked in and he found himself replying in the positive against his better judgement.

"Yes, I think we have," he hurried to explain before the man could ask another question, "Do you ever do dating sites?"

Nakamori turned red and cleared his throat, fixing his tie as he nodded. "O-Occasionally, ma'am."

He looked her up and down and Kaito felt a shiver run through him at the very idea of Aoko's dad checking him out.

"W-Would you like to get a drink after the heist?"

Kaito bit his tongue, but quickly amended what he knew he had to answer with.

"No thank you inspector, I am afraid I already have plans."

"Perhaps another time then," the inspector nodded, luckily not asking it as a question.

Suddenly a group of people swarmed through the hall, knocking the inspector forward. His hands landed on Kaitos chest and Kaito closed his eyes, thinking how lucky he is that he chose the soft gel packs today and not his usual stiff breast shaped blocks. Still, opening his eyes, he felt extremely awkward and uncomfortable having Genzo practically laying on top of him with his hands over his chest when he is supposed to be a woman.

"I am so sorry!" the inspector hurried to say, but at the moment, a new voice popped into the conversation.

"You're not hurt are you?"

Kaito looked up into the sharp eyes of Shinichi Kudo who was staring at him with something akin to 'I know who you are' and Kuroba felt his heart drop. Was he going to reveal him?

Still, the detective asked a question, so Kaito responded.

"No, I am alright."

"Good, we can't have you unable to move, now can we?"

The inspector who was listening narrowed his eyes.

"You know her, Kudo-kun?"

"Yes, I have history with her. I apologize if I interrupted you… meeting."

Genzo turned bright red and looked away, clearing his throat.

"It's fine. If you will excuse me, Kudo-kun." He turned to Kaito and his face went far redder than Kaito thought possible. "Ma'am."

Kaito could barely conceal his grin as he watched the inspector hurry away, but it faded when he saw the amused look Shinichi was sending him.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wondering how embarrassing that had to be for you, Kaitou Kid."

Kaito sighed. No sense in denying it.

"You come to save me?" Kaito asked, his tone still that of the flirty woman he is portraying.

Shinichi looked him up and down and Kaito felt his face heat up at the obvious one-over.

"Unfortunately, you're not my type," the detective smirked, "but you don't look bad."

Kaito really had nothing to say to that.

Realizing it was time for his show to begin, he turned and began to walk away.

"Later, Meitantei."

Shinichi watched him walk away and said nothing. Just what was the good detective planning, Kaito wondered to himself.

 **TOAK**

The heist went off without a hitch and Kaito was making his great escape. Dodging police left and right the tripping up Hakuba who actually came close to grabbing his foot, he rushed to the rooftop, leaving his pursuers behind in the dust.

He was not at all surprised to see Shinichi Kudo waiting for him with an amused smile on his face and his usual all-to-knowing eyes.

"Had fun?"

Kaito felt the pull of the serum.

"Yeah," he admitted as he lifted the jewel to the light, but per usual, it was not the one he was looking for.

"May I have the jewel please? It's obviously not the one you want."

"Sure," Kaito tossed him the jewel and Shinichi caught it one handed with a smirk.

"Thanks," the detective replied, staring at him from where he stood.

"So, what do you want?" Kaito wondered aloud.

Shinichi moved forward, the jewel now tucked safely in his pocket.

"The question is, what do you want, Kaitou Kid?"

Luckily for Kaito he didn't understand the question, so he felt no pull to answer it.

"You steal jewels only to give them back. You always have that poker face planted firmly before your audience of critics. You always seem so happy. My question, phantom thief, is what do you want by doing this?"

The detective waved around the city to emphasize. What did Kaito want by doing what it was he was doing? That was a very simple question, but not one he would have normally answered. Sadly, today was not a normal day.

"That's easy," Kaito replied, coming up to stand beside his detective in silence as they both stared out at the city below, "I want justice."

Kaito could feel the eyes of the detective on him and he knew the other was burning with questions to ask, but instead of asking them, the detective merely turned and started for the door.

"You're not going to ask me why?"

"Do you want to tell me?" Shinichi simply returned.

Kaito stared at him.

"No, I don't."

"Then I won't force you too. One day I hope you feel you can come to me on your own. Until that day, your truth belongs to you and you alone."

Kudo smiled before vanishing down the stairs, leaving a stunned thief behind on the rooftop.

Not too far away, a red haired witch walked down the street and vanished into the darkness of a nearby alleyway as the white phantom of the night known simply as the Kaitou Kid, flew quickly towards home.

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _So thoughts? What did you think at the end?_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**


	9. Pandora Academy Pt 1

_Err… so this was going to be just a short drabble but then yeah… I got into it. This may go about 3-5 chapters, so I hope you guys don't mind! Enjoy!_

 ** _TOAK Chapter:_**

 **Alternate Universe Chapter**

 **Pandora Academy part 1**

Shinichi stood on the sidewalk in front of his new school, staring at it with a sense of rising dismay. Since he had been shrunken by the Black Organization and told that there was no cure for his new 'condition' in the body of an eight year old boy who he had hurriedly named Conan Edogawa, he was forced to face the inevitable. He would have to grow up all over again with the mentality of a seventeen year old high school student while attending elementary school 2nd grade.

With each little kid he saw passing by him, he felt his hope of ever returning to normal dim time and time again. Surrounded by little snotty eight year olds with a child's mentality… how would he ever make it through life?

Still, he now had the support if not misguided love of Ran and her father behind him, as well as the friendship of professor Agasa, the only one who knows him for who he actually is. Then there of course was the fact that he was a detective. Surely he could somehow get back into the thrill of the hunt?

Realizing he had been standing there unmoving for the past ten minutes, he took a deep breath and started forward through the front doors of Tokyo Academy and dorms.

That's right, dorms.

This was a boarding school where he would remain until his thirteenth birthday when he would move to the middle school high school Academy and dorms.

God help him… he whispered as he grabbed the handle of the room marked 1A and swung open the door.

Glancing around, he was honestly surprised to see the low number of students in the class. Thinking perhaps he was late, he glanced at his watch to see it only a couple minutes until class started. Strange, he thought to himself, he had transferred in the middle of the school year, so it's not like it's the first day when students are always running behind.

Confused and also a bit curious, he spied around the room for a seat to sit in. Spotting one at the very back next to a boy with blonde hair whose face was buried in a book, he hurriedly moved towards it and placed down his things.

The other boy didn't even react to his presence.

"Uh, hi," Conan greeted with a smile, "I'm Conan Edogawa."

The boy with the book slowly closed his book and turned, staring at the other for a moment before smiling and stretching out his hand in a very mature manner.

"My name is Saguru Hakuba, a pleasure to meet you, Edogawa-kun."

Shinichi blinked, a bit surprised at the stiff and frankly very formal tone for an eight year old child.

"Uh nice to meet you to, Hakuba-kun. Are you the son of Superintendent Hakuba of…"

"Yes," Saguru cut him off, "I am."

"O-okay."

Not sure what else to say, he glanced the book the boy had been reading and noticed it was Sherlock Holmes, his favorite.

"Oh you like Sherlock Holmes too?"

Hakuba's eyes widened.

"You do too?"  
Kudo nodded, smiling.

"I definitely love him. I enjoy all the stories Arthur Conan Doyle wrote about the Great Detective, but my favorite would probably be the Return of Sherlock Holmes arc, when he first comes back after the fall with Moriarty. I really love that phase of the story."

"Me too! And when he…"

The two got into a heated discussion about Sherlock Holmes and hadn't even realized that the other students in the class had vanished from the room until moments later a thick mop landed on Hakuba's head and a cackle of what Shinichi could only describe as evil laughter ensued.

"Shut it, thief!" Hakuba shouted, launching his pencil at the boy who had appeared beside them.

The other boy merely leaned to the side as the pencil whizzed by his head, a large grin still stretched across his face.

"Saguru, you were supposed to join us in the cafeteria for a club meeting!"

Hakuba glanced at the clock and a guilty expression crossed his face.

"Sorry Aoko, I honestly forgot. I was talking with the new student here about…" he paused, "something important", he finished with a cough.

Aoko rolled her eyes and the other boy just laughed, shaking his head.

"Important my butt. Holmes is that important?" he asked.

Shinichi couldn't help the glare he sent at the other boy and the kid stopped laughing, his eyes widening when he noticed Hakuba and the newbie glaring at him.

Hands up, he took a step back in surrender.

Aoko just sighed and turned to Shinichi.

"You must be the new student I heard we are getting. My name is Aoko Nakamori and this guy behind me," she jerked her thumb at the kid now strangely juggling random objects (where did he event get those?) behind her, "and that's Kaito Kuroba."

The kid called Kaito stepped up and snapped his fingers, presenting Shinichi a yellow rose with a large smile.

"I am Kuroba Kaito, Magician extraordinaire. Pleasure to meet you, newbie."

"Kaito, that's rude!" Aoko shouted, chasing him with a mop (and where did she get that from?).

"Sorry, ignore those two. They never stop. Guys, this is Conan Edogawa."

Aoko froze and placed her mop beside her like a military bayonet.

"Welcome," she grinned, "I'm the head of our class and the head of our club, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to let me, Saguru, or Kaito know."

Shinichi glanced at the wild haired boy who was now pinned in the corner of the classroom like a spider watching its prey. A shiver ran through him at the thought. He never could stand spiders.

"So what exactly is your club?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh," Aoko blinked, "I thought it would be obvious what with my being the head of our class. We are the student council."

Shinichi honestly thought he was hearing things.

"Of the entire academy?" he whispered.

"Uh yeah?" Kaito asked like it was obvious.

"But there… I mean… this school goes up to age thirteen doesn't it?"

Aoko nodded, looked confused.

"So?"

"I just… you are all only eight right?!"

"Eight shmate," Kaito said as he waved his hand as though clearing the air of something bad, "you can ask any teacher here, we are the student council leaders and we hold the highest grades of the entire academy."

"Even you?" Shinichi asked, only able to stare.

"How rude!" Kaito yelled, though he didn't look offended in the slightest.

Aoko and Hakuba sighed.

"I know it's shocking," stated Saguru as though he had sucked on something sour, "but he actually is the one with the highest grade."

Shinichi snapped his head to the boy who he had thought was the class clown. The other seemed uninterested in Shinichi's curiosity and instead teased the girl by flipping her skirt which of course, started another round with the mop.

 **TOAK**

His thoughts swirling, he began walking towards the room he been assigned to sleep in and wasn't really paying attention when someone suddenly smacked into him, knocking them both to the ground in a heap.

"Ouch, watch where the heck you're walking brat!"

Shinichi looked up, blinking. "Uh, sorry?"

The kid in front of him had long blonde hair and narrowed eyes. He gave Shinichi a chill and not the good kind of chill. Dressed in all black, the kid stood back up and started forward, his hands in his pockets of the black jeans he wore and a scowl permanently etched across his face. He didn't even say anything as he purposely stepped on Shinichi's bag and moved down the hall as everyone else dodged him as though he had a bubble around him, keeping people away.

Staring after him, a girl stopped and helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

Nodding, he stared up at her and froze. She was quite pretty, even for a kid what with her long flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"I'm Vermouth," she replied with a smile, "you must be new to not know to get out of Gins way. I apologize if my brother was rude to you."

"Ah, it's okay," he quickly replied, fighting down a blush, "So, err, he's your older brother?"

She blinked.

"Younger actually. We are twins and I was born first."

Shinichi stared.

"Oh."

She grinned. "It's fine, it's hard to know which of us is older and younger, what with how tall he is and how short I am."

Shinichi found himself smiling when she smiled. "Yeah…" he whispered before he cleared his throat, "I'm Conan Edogawa and yeah I am new here."

She shook his hand and gave a small smile.

"Well I am sure I will see you around, Conan Edogawa-kun. Later."

Waving, Shinichi could only wave back as the strange girl vanished down the hall.

"Wow, you either have really good luck or really bad luck attracting the attention of both Gin and Vermouth like that."

Shinichi turned and stared at a dark skinned kid standing there by the door he had been about to enter.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Shinichi asked, a bit testy.

The kid smiled in friendly open manner.

"Ah, sorry. I'm Heiji Hattori. You must be Conan Edogawa?"

Shinichi nodded.

"That's right."

"Cool. I'm your roommate" the boy grinned, "I hope we get along."

As the kid vanished into their room, Shinichi could only pray his time here would become meaningful in the end.

 **TOAK**

Sitting on his bed in the corner, reading –surprise, surprise- Sherlock Holmes by light of the lamp beside his bed, he noticed a sudden strange sound in the hall. Curious, he placed the book down on the table and started towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice whispered.

Shinichi turned back to see Hattori watching him with open eyes, a hint of fear in his eyes, "some people look and never come back. You saw how small our class was… why do you think that is?"

Shinichi narrowed his eyes and turned towards his roommate.

"You are telling me kids are missing and people aren't taking note?"

Heiji's own eyes narrowed.

"I'm telling you kids are missing and people aren't trying to take note. Outside this school, there is limited contact and only if the child within the school wishes to meet with their parents or families. If the child doesn't wish for it, the child can be here in this school basically until they graduate and only then would someone take note. However, if the child fails their courses and must stay another year or another semester, disappearances can be hid for some time."

Shinichi frowned.

"What happens to them?"

"No one knows. Word is that only a select few have ever escaped the halls at night and those few… well, they aren't normal."

"Who are they?"

"You met most of them today."

Conan thought back on everyone he had been introduced too and felt his eyes narrow even more.

"Aoko, Hakuba, and Kuroba?"

Heiji nodded. "And Gin and Vermouth as well."

Shinichi stepped closer to his roommate.

"How do you know this?"

Hattori turned away with a deep swallow.

"I too escaped the halls."

Shinichi pulled out his desk chair and sat down.

"Tell me more."

 **TOAK**

"We need to talk," was the first thing Shinichi said upon arriving at the classroom the next morning to find Aoko, Hakuba, and Kuroba sitting around at the desks.

The three glanced at him and sighed.

"I am guessing you heard the noises last night?"

Shinichi nodded.

"Hattori told me a little, but he wouldn't tell me everything. He said whatever it is stalks the halls at night and kidnaps children. The teachers are frightened of it and won't even try to figure out what it is taking kids and I heard only you guys and a couple others escaped them. Whatever they are…"

"They are… not normal," Aoko whispered.

"I got that," Shinichi deadpanned, "how are they not? What are they? People?"

Hakuba and Kaito shared a glance.

"Not really people per say," Hakuba stated hesitantly, "they are like… monsters."

"Monsters…" Shinichi repeated, "What do you mean? Can you describe something you saw?"

The two looked at Kaito who stared back unseeing. Shinichi wondered if this meant only he had seen one before.

Kaito sighed and looked up.

"Tonight, I will come to your room and knock only three times. When you hear that knock, let me and some others in. We are the student council, but for more reason than just our grades."

"I don't…"

"If you want to know more," Kaito cut him off, "Wait until tonight."

 **TOAK**

Shinichi did as they asked and thought all day through class what it could be that they would tell him, but for the life of him, he couldn't imagine a monster. Shinichi prided himself on being a very logical person and if monsters existed, well… there had to be a logical reason behind their appearance.

At night right around eleven O'clock, three knocks sounded on his door.

Hattori watched him from his bed as Shinichi made his way to the room's entrance and opened it, allowing Kaito, Aoko, Hakuba and surprisingly, Vermouth, to slip inside.

"Alright, let's talk," Kaito replied as he took a seat on Shinichi's bed next to Aoko and Hakuba sat on the floor. Vermouth took the desk chair and Shinichi sat down beside Hattori on the bed opposite his own.

"Long story short, the student council here was once just that, a student council for exceling students. Then the disappearances started two years ago and the council was the first people it took. Since we were all in kindergarten, we knew nothing about it until we arrived here in the first grade last year. Upon my entering," Kaito explained, "I learned about the monsters of the night and became curious."

"Kaito is my roommate," Hakuba explained, "and I went with him, since I was also curious. I am, as you say, a Sherlock Holmes fan. I couldn't resist the mystery."

"I wanted to go with Kaito," Aoko explained.

Vermouth surprisingly also spoke up.

"We are a year older than you guys, but my brother and I also heard about the disappearances and didn't care about the rumors much until my brother's best friend Ray -his girlfriend- Akemi vanished. We went looking and that's when we also saw the monsters."

A knock on the door startled them and Hakuba jumped up and moved to it.

"Yes?" he called through the door.

"It's Ai."

Opening the door, a small girl with blonde hair and a serious expression walked in.

"Ah, this is Shiho Miyano, Akemi's little sister who is in your grade."

"Don't call her Shiho though," whispered Hattori into Shinichi's ear, "she hates it. She goes by Ai."

"Nice to meet you, Ai-san."

Ai ignored him and moved to where Vermouth was and sat down, her arms crossed.

"I heard about the impromptu meeting. Decided I would come."

"Glad to have you, Ai," Kaito said in a serious tone which was rare for the joker, before he turned to Shinichi.

"This is what we saw..."

 _Kaito, Hakuba and Aoko sneaked down the hall… the darkness around them thick and tense. Kaito narrowed his eyes on the sounds he heard up ahead and Hakuba behind him stiffened and wrapped a comforting arm around Aoko who was shaking with fear._

 _"_ _I want to go back," she whispered._

 _Kaito turned to her, his eyes serious._

 _"_ _It's too late now, Aoko. I told you when you wanted to come what we were doing. Stick it out."_

 _Aoko went silent and Hakuba glared at his roommate, but he knew the other boy was right. They didn't have a choice after having come so far._

 _Sneaking forward as silently as they could, Kaito came to a sudden stop. The other two behind him slowed and hunkered down as he knelt and bent to peer a bit closer._

 _The three could hear the groans and the sound of something growling, but they couldn't see what it was that was hiding in the shadows of the lockers._

 _"_ _I'm going to get closer," Kaito whispered._

 _"_ _Kaito no!" Aoko whispered back desperately, but the boy was already gone and the two watched closely as Kaito suddenly appeared on the top of the lockers like magic._

 _Peering down, Kaito stared in horror at what he found as two large gold eyes turned and looked right at him._

 _Kaito screamed and this caused Aoko and Hakuba to scream as all three took off down the hall. Whatever it was they had found chased after them and right when they were sure it was going to get them, hands reached out and pulled them into a room and that was how they met Vermouth, Ai, Ray, and Gin._

Shinichi frowned.

"So wait, what exactly did you see?"

Kaito stiffened.

"It wasn't human. It looked like an animal. In fact, I thought it was perhaps a bear or something that had snuck in when I first looked at it, but when I saw its gold eyes and the sharp pointed teeth…" Kaito shivered, "I will tell you what it was. I think it was a werewolf."

"A werewolf…" Shinichi repeated in doubt. That would mean the supernatural was real and he just couldn't accept that yet.

"Surely there had to be another explanation."

"I am only telling you what I think it was," Kaito explained, "then again, I suppose I have seen stranger."

Shinichi frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked, a bit nervously.

"Conan-kun, what did people tell you when you were sent to this academy? That it was a normal school?"  
Conan nodded, confused.

"A dorm and private academy."

The others shared a look that sent a bit of fear running through his system. What were they hiding from him?

"Conan Edogawa," Ai said and she stared at him with an intense look of concentration, "No, Shinichi Kudo, welcome to Pandora; the school of the supernatural."

And Shinichi could only gape.


	10. Pandora Academy Pt 2

_I know, Holy cow, two chapters! Like I said, I got into it XD May even get another one in tonight, who knows. This is shorter. Hope you like it!_

 **TOAK CHAPTER:**

 **Alternate Universe Chapter**

 **Pandora Academy Pt 2**

"You have got to be joking," Shinichi said as he paced the room, the others watching him with slight amusement and complete understanding. Both of which made the shrunken detective a bit anxious.

""It's not a lie or I wouldn't know your actually Shinichi Kudo, the so called New Generation Sherlock Holmes that vanished a month back without a trace."

"So what, you can read minds?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, I can," Ai nodded, "you doubt this, I know, but I am not the only one here who is different."

Shinichi blinked and turned to the others who all looked sympathetically at him. They knew how hard it was to accept such a thing, because they had all once been there themselves.

"I don't understand. If this is a school for the supernatural, than isn't the werewolf a member of this school?"

The others again shared a look.

"That's the thing," Kaito spoke up, "werewolves are not allowed here. Werewolves are considered rabid and when their change occurs, they can't be controlled. For their own safety as well as the safety of the students here, the werewolf children are placed in a private academy on the outskirts of town. The idea that one might be amongst our students and possibly… well, possibly eating them or making them into more werewolves, isn't necessarily impossible."

"So why don't the teachers stop it? If this is a school for the supernatural, don't they know how?"

"That's a job for a hunter. Your new to this world, so you don't understand," Hakuba explained, "there are rules for the supernatural as much as there are laws for humans. While most of us live with the laws of humans, we also have specific rules only for the supernatural and one is that only hunters given license by the government can hunt another supernatural being."

"Okay, so why don't they get one?"

Again, they shared a look.

"Stop doing that!" Shinichi snapped, "I know you know something I don't, so just tell me."

"Alright, fine. Listen Shinichi and listen close," Aoko stated, her eyes serious, "the person we think doing the killings is the principle, Ano Kata. That's why no one has called a hunter, because only the principle has the power to do so."

"That's…"

"I know, ridiculous," Hakuba intervened, "but it's true nonetheless. Also, not everyone in this school is supernatural. We are trying to coincide in the world, that is why we have partial human members, though most find out the truth eventually and most decide to stay having gotten to know everyone, though some do leave. Those who do of course, meet with the secretary of the principle who erases their memories involving all things supernatural."

"Cool," Shinichi blinked.

The others shrugged.

"Our point is, Shinichi-kun," Aoko replied, "Our situation isn't a simple one. That is why we have been… working to gather a license of our own."

"License?"

"We are the children of some of the most prominent hunters in the city," Hakuba chuckled, "surely you must realize we have access to certain resources others would not."

"Your dad…" Shinichi whispered, realizing.

"Correct. My father is a hunter, as am I. We are human, as most hunters are. Occasionally there will be supernatural hunters who hunt their own kind, but not as many."

Shinichi nodded, deep in thought.

"So the student council, your club is to make up a team of hunters…"

"Technically there are two teams," Vermouth replied, standing up, "mine and my brothers and then the student council."

"You guys hunt them too?"

"Our father is…" Vermouth hesitated which was rare, "different, you might say. We got our licensure when we were young and we hunted with him many times throughout our life. Lately however, he has changed. It's a long story and one I don't wish to share, but my brother and I have our licensure and therefore we may lead a team."

Shinichi nodded before turning to the others.

"You guys have one also?"

"I am working on getting one," Hakuba replied with a nod, "I take the test this weekend actually to see if I pass for one."

"My father is also working on getting me one," Aoko spoke up, "Hattori's too."

Heiji nodded.

Shinichi hummed before looking at Kaito.

"What about you?"

Kaito sighed.

"My circumstance is a bit different. You see, I am supernatural, so it's a bit harder for me to get a license, but as long as I have two hunters on my team, I can still hunt without issue."

"You're supernatural?" he asked, only partially surprised. It explained a lot of the boys strange abilities he witnessed the first day when the other was dodging the mop.

"Yeah."

"What are you?" he wondered aloud.

The others tensed a bit.

Kaito smiled.

"That's a bit mean, Shin-chan. I mean, I am a person you know, but I get what you're asking. Some might call me a Phantom and some might call me a…" he smiled but Kudo could practically see his dislike for the next name, "some call me a specter."

Shinichi frowned.

"I don't know what that means. What is a specter?"

"Some say it means a reaper," Hakuba answered, his own expression clouded, "that Kaito brings about tragedy for the cost of his own good fortune. Remember how Aoko and I both greeted you with a handshake but Kaito did not?"

Shinichi thought back, nodding.

"Kaito can't touch anyone unless he is wearing leather gloves that block skin to skin contact. He usually wears a pair of white ones but that day they were a bit… dirty."

Kaito rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, allowing two white leather gloves to appear. Sliding them on his hands he grinned and showed them off to Shinichi who studied them.

"Why leather?"

"I don't know, but it works better than a cotton material. Sometimes skin can still get through between the stitches, while leather doesn't allow that."

"Hmm…" the detective hummed.

"Anyways, like Hakuba said, I can't touch anyone without gloves. My father and mother both were phantoms and that's why they could marry and have me. I can only touch another phantom without it having severe consequences on the one I touched."

"What exactly happens to them?"

Kaito's eyes dimmed.

"They can die," he said seriously.

Shinichi stared at him.

"I didn't realize it was that serious."

"Well it is. All of this is serious," Hattori replied, "that's why we didn't want you walking out into the hall last night. You needed to know all this before you got yourself killed."

"What happens if you kill something supernatural without a license?"

"Well unless you can prove it was attacking you first, you get put in jail," answered Aoko.

"That's it?"

"What were you expecting? Torture?" Kaito laughed, "We broke a law and we have to spend time for that in a prison. It's still murder, whether it's supernatural or not. Hunters too must prove there is a reason behind their kill, they just don't have to wait for it too attack first. In other words, they are like bounty hunters."

"Oh," Kudo nodded. That made sense.

"So why am I here? I thought Agasa sent me here to hide me away, but now…"

"Did you say Agasa? As in professor Agasa?" Ai asked, startled.

Shinichi nodded, frowning.

"Yeah, I have known him for a long time. You know him too?"

"He was a mentor of mine and my sister. He raised us for a while when we were really little. I think I remember him mentioning a boy he knew named Shinichi, but I had forgotten until now. Tell me Shinichi…" she narrowed her eyes, looking deep into his eyes, "what are you really?"

 **TOAK**

Shinichi frowned.

"I don't understand. I'm human."

"No, you're something more. I feel something from you, something distinctly not human. It may be caused by your being shrunk due to a poison you were force fed by kidnappers, but I don't think so."

Kaito stood up and stared at him.

"I can find out."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"I… when I touch someone, it's true that I reap fortune from their misfortune, but I can also give fortunate and reap misfortune for myself due to the fact my parents were both phantoms and I received both of their abilities which happened to be polar opposites. Point is, I found when I… err… practiced when I was little, that I can temporarily take on the power of the supernatural being I touch for a short time when I –I hate this term- feed on their fortune."

"So you're like a vampire of luck?" Shinichi asked curiously.

Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Something like that I guess," he sighed, "hold still and just don't move around for a while because bad things happen when you do. Trust me on this. I won't take much, just enough for me to find out the truth behind your DNA."

Closing his eyes, Kaito reached out and touched the boy and gasped as he jolted back, his eyes wide.

"Kaito?!" Aoko yelled, worried as she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. (See as long as he has material between his skin and another person's, it won't affect them).

"What's wrong, Kuroba?" Hakuba asked, also worried.

Kaito breathed for a moment, his eyes staring at Shinichi with confusion and awe.

"What?" Shinichi asked.

"You… you're not normal. Your power is beyond my limit and… when I touched you, you started to feed off my own energies."

"What does that mean?" Shinichi asked, his voice shaking.

"It means whatever you are, you're powerful. Very powerful. I am considered one of the most powerful breeds in the world, especially with my two polar opposite abilities, but you… I have never tasted someone as strong as you."

Kaito blinked.

"Okay that sounded weird. What I mean is, I can't control your power at all."

"I don't understand," Shinichi whispered, "my parents never mentioned…"

"I don't know. It could be possible they don't know about your powers themselves. It's not unheard of for children to be born in the supernatural to normal human parents, but it is rare."

Shinichi frowned.

"I want to understand."

Kaito stared at him and the others stared at Kaito.

"Then we will help you to understand."

Stretching his once again gloved hand to the boy in front of him, he grinned.

"Welcome aboard the Pandora Student Council aka the Hunters Guild."

And Shinichi smiled, feeling oddly accepted.


	11. My Thief, My Hero, but not My Man

_I had a guest ask me privately for a Sonoko story and I have been wracking my brain trying to come up with one, so here it is guys, Sonoko Suzuki._

 _For all my girls out there, this one is for you ;) Enjoy!_

 **TOAK CHAPTER**

 **My Thief, My Hero, but not My Man**

Sonoko sat at the windowsill of her bedroom, staring out at the full moon.

She dreamt of her hero in white who might come and whisk her away from the endless boredom that was her life. Since her parents had left her alone to travel over the next several weeks in another country, she had been left to the guardianship of her Uncle who hated the Magician with a burning passion, but she loved her hero in white and she couldn't help but wish he would swoop down like a prince out of a fairytale and save the day.

Yeah, she could see it now, herself as the fair maiden and Kid, the shining knight on a valiant white steed, flying to her rescue.

He would say, _"How Goethe thy day, fair maiden?"_

And she would reply, _"My day doth Goethe alright, my knight. It would Goethe far better, should you rescue me from my tower."_

And he would say, _"Come with me then, my love so fair, and I shall sweep you off into the high heavens where we might ride the winds into the light of the silvery moon."_

And she would say, _"Then taketh me away my prince, and we shall live happily ever after together forever."_

Sighing, Sonoko smiled and dreamt of a storybook happy ending such as that one, but she knew it would never be. Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as she thought of her boyfriend, the strong and handsome Makoto.

Ah, Makoto. He truly was a wonderful man, but still, she couldn't see him the way she saw Kid, so unattainable and filled with a magical energy she couldn't seem to ever find for herself.

Truly, the decision would be a hard one should the two ever meet and she be forced to decide between the two. Shaking her head that she knew was filled to the brim with far too many dreams beyond her control, she slipped under the covers, her eyes wide and unblinking.

Every time she was in danger and every time she needed someone to lean on, Makoto came to her aid. Kid however was her inspiration and he was a pure, glowing symbol of a world beyond her imagination. A world filled to the brink where dreams could come true, even for someone like her. Still, when the magic show ends and reality sets in, she knew who it would be standing by her side.

Closing her eyes, she sighed in liberation as if a heavy burden had suddenly been lifted.

Because yeah…, perhaps Kaitou Kid was her thief and her hero as well, but if she had to choose between the two men she loved most in this world…

A small smile flickered across her lips.

… She would pick Makoto as her man every time.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 _I know, not my usual one shot, but I admit, I can relate with Sonoko._

 _I am a day dreamer myself and I love the idea of a fairytale ending, but when reality sets in and you know you can't have that perfect prince, well… take the one good thing you know you can have and pick someone who will always love you, just for being you._

 _:) Sweet dreams, my little detectives~_


	12. Pandora Academy pt 3

**TOAK Chapter:**

 **Alternate Universe Chapter**

 **Pandora Academy Pt 3**

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

The voice rang out through the halls.

"Are you trying to wake everyone?!" Hakuba demanded, yanking Kaito down as the boy grinned happily; his teeth a vibrant white in the dark around them.

Shinichi ignored the two as he turned to Aoko.

"Are they always like this?" he whispered.

"Worse. Much worse," she whispered back, sighing.

The four had decided to get another look at the monster tonight and since it was Shinichi's first time ever seeing anything of the supernatural, and they decided why not make it something of a celebration.

In other words, there was cake and pop to drink well into the night before finally, the clock struck one and they were making their way "stealthily" through the halls.

"So you take the hunter's exam tomorrow morning, right?" Shinichi whispered to Hakuba.

The blonde nodded, silently walking beside him through the school halls, his eyes peeled for anything that looked to be moving.

"That is correct. Myself, Aoko, and Hattori will be taking it."

Shinichi nodded, a contemplative expression on his face. Hakuba noticed.

"You know, it's not impossible for a supernatural being to become a hunter, Conan-kun. It's just not as common."

"Why isn't it?" Shinichi whispered, "Is the test harder or something?"

Hattori and Aoko slowed, staring at Conan who blinked back, confused by their reactions.

"What?"

Kaito who had also heard the ongoing conversation turned and answered, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"They… part of the test is killing a supernatural being they captured and is considered too dangerous to let live. In other words, you have to have the will power to actually pull the trigger."

"Execution…" Shinichi whispered, realizing what that meant.

"For someone like us, when another supernatural being is killed, let's just say…our spirit knows it."

Conan frowned, confused.

"I don't understand."

Kaito grimaced and Hakuba stepped in.

"He means because you both are somewhat able to form a link with other beings, you can always feel the death through that link. It isn't fun and for certain types of supernatural beings, it's downright torturous to them, as well as the being they are killing. Of course for others, it's a natural feeling, but then most of those who consider it natural are killers themselves being hunted by us, the hunters."

Conan nodded.

"That's why most don't become hunters. They can feel the death?"

"Mostly, yes. As I said, it is not unheard of, just more uncommon. Some types feel it, but they can take it. Others can't feel it, but they still feel sick after such a task. Even humans… we too feel sick by taking the life of another. It's just how it must be, else you risk the lives of your team and other victims if you are too weak to pull the trigger and end such a beast as the one we are hunting."

Conan nodded, silent as they walked. His eyes lingered on Kaito who had since not spoken a word.

"He's not a hunter, is he?"

Hakuba looked up and where he was pointing, his frown deepening.

"No, Kuroba is not a hunter. His parents were both hunters of the night, taking on various forms of killers with their own secret identities."

Seeing Conan's confusion, Hakuba quickly explained.

"Some hunters create alternate identities to separate their everyday lives from their hunting lives. His father for instance, went by the known name Kaitou Kid."

Conan's eyes widened.

"See, you know it," Hakuba nodded, "His mother was Phantom Lady. They both hunted the supernatural. Specifically, a syndicate made up of the worst of the worst; killers who wanted nothing more than to bring the world to its knees. They even have locations in America, England, Germany, France, China, Russia, and even here in Japan and I am betting, in other countries as well, though they have yet to show themselves."

"And they hunted people like that?" Conan whispered, awed.

Hakuba nodded grimly and Shinichi noticed Kaito wince from where he walked, listening in on their words.

"What happened?" he asked, curiously.

"They got too close. Kid and Lady were internationally known, but one day Kid wandered into a trap and he was killed. Lady… she was very angry, to say the least. Kuroba tells me she is now traveling the world, looking for any sign of the syndicate. She plans to eradicate them once and for all as vengeance for her husband and the lives they continue to steal."

"Isn't that suicide?" Conan whispered.

Kaito stopped walking and the four froze, all watching him. Turning slowly, he looked at Conan with masked eyes.

"Yeah, it is little detective," he said and Conan felt sudden guilt for his investigation into the matter. He could see the deep pain in the other boy's eyes and he knew he had struck him where it hurt most.

"I'm sorry, Kaito. I didn't mean…"

"No, its fine. You would have found out eventually."

The boy took a deep breath.

"I'm not a hunter per say…" he hesitated, "I do however, have a license."

Conan narrowed his eyes, confused. "But you guys said…"

Kaito held up a hand, silencing him.

"Conan, I'm eight years old. Most don't get a license until they are sixteen, but we…" he motioned to the other three, "are the children of some of the worlds greatest. We are not normal children. When my father died, his license had been in the name of Kaitou Kid 1412. I took his identity for myself before the judge with my mother's permission. I didn't have to kill anyone, luckily, to become the owner of a family license, but I did…" he hesitated, "I did have to prove myself by hunting with a person you might consider a supervisor who would say yay or nay on whether or not I could keep the license and use it as my age."

Conan nodded, intrigued.

"I went on a hunt and we found someone… different. Not necessarily a killer, but dangerous nonetheless. I…"

"Kaito, you don't have tell this story," Aoko interrupted, her eyes sad, "he can understand without this."

Kuroba shook his head, his eyes dull. "He needs to hear this or he won't understand the duty he wishes to take on by hunting with us."

Aoko nodded and backed up a step, silent and a bit grieved she couldn't stop her friend. It was obvious this story hurt the other terribly.

"I chased after the monster. He wasn't a killer, but he had been scaring the neighborhood. When we closed in on him, he found himself on the edge of a building. I had hoped he would give himself up, but instead he made a run for it and my supervisor attacked him. The guy knocked her out, sending her flying into the building behind us, but he himself also began to fall. I…" Kaito grimaced, "attempted, to save him. I had his hand, but my gloves… they were slipping. I couldn't hang on and… he fell."

Conan closed his eyes.

Why was it, he could almost imagine this happening? He could feel the pain the boy across from him is going through in telling that story and it was tremendous. He couldn't imagine the pain of having actually been there.

"I later found out he had been stealing from the local's different food and clothing. He wasn't a killer, but he had wanted to make sure no one would stop him, so he had tried to use fear to his advantage. In truth, all he wanted was to care for his young son…the only family he had left."

Conan gasped and the others looked crestfallen. It seems they had all heard this story before.

"So you see, I passed my exam, but do I want to be a hunter… hell no. I do however have a mission and I will complete it, before I rip up the identity of Kid and be done with him forever."

"You want to hunt down the syndicate?" Conan guessed.

Kaito turned to him, his expression determined.

"I am a phantom… a thief who steals the luck of others and hunts for vengeance, those who murdered me. I am a phantom and I pass by those who commit crime for a valid reason, because I am a vengeful spirit and I myself, consider my own petty desires, criminalistic. When my deed is done, so shall Kid be."

Turning to the halls that echoed in the silence of the night, he sighed and turned to his friends.

"I do not think our beast is out tonight. Let us return to bed."

And in the blink of an eye, Kaito was gone.

Hakuba sighed.

"Sorry, I wouldn't have brought it up if I knew it would have hurt him like this. I got to go talk to him for a while. Later Conan."

"I am heading to bed as well. Ai is probably still up. Night Conan-kun."

Shinichi watched them as they vanished down the hall before turning to Hattori who rubbed his neck a bit nervously.

"I should have mentioned Kuroba doesn't like to talk about his past and his reasons for hunting, but…" he sighed, "it is something you needed to understand. Hunting isn't all its made out to be. Honestly, I wouldn't be hunter either, if not for Kaito."

Conan gave him a curious look.

"Come on, walk with me. I will explain."

The two headed towards their room, chatting at they went.

"We all met here at this school two years ago. We were six and we all knew of the supernatural, but not a lot about it concerning the rules and laws all that crap you have to abide by when hunting. We met Kaito and he was… different than he is now. He had just lost his father and basically, his mother as well. She abandoned him here at boarding school to go hunt around the world and it hurt him, badly. With the help of a family friend, he found out about his father's hunting identity that ended up killing him and he was angry. He despised all hunters."

"Kaito did?"

"Yeah. He despised hunters because he blamed them for his father's death. His family friend had taken on Kid, but Kaito found out and confronted him, demanding him to tell him the truth regarding his father's death, but the man didn't have too. Instead, the murderers themselves did. They saw the old man and child and they thought they hadn't killed the original kid as they had planned. They attacked and Kaito heard them tell of his father's death at their hands."

"He was only six?"

Hattori nodded.

"Yeah. Imagine a six year old hearing all that. It changed him. He no longer despised hunters, but he still doesn't like them. He had a new target for his hatred and that was the syndicate. Of course, it changed again when he went out on his first hunt with the supervisor and all that you heard earlier happened. He felt… pity, I guess… for those who choose the way of a criminal."

"I see."

The two were silent as they entered their bedroom and crawled into bed.

"You know Conan, sometimes I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

Hattori hummed and stared up at the ceiling, his arms tucked behind his head.

"I wonder why I myself want to be a hunter, when I hear stories like his."

Conan was silent, thinking those words over.

"Maybe because… you would rather become a hunter, then watch the madness unfold around you and do nothing."

Hattori chuckled.

"Is that your philosophy for being a detective, Shinichi Kudo-san?" he asked.

Conan was silent.

"It was," he muttered, "now… I think it's truer than ever before."

Hattori didn't reply and Conan didn't expect him too. Closing his eyes, he wondered what tomorrow might bring.

 **TOAK**

When Conan woke up the next day, Hattori was already gone. Stretching, the young sleuth wandered down the hall and looked around for any sign of his friends, but he didn't see anyone.

"Oi," a voice behind him, startled him.

Snapping around, he took a deep breath.

"Ai-san, you scared me."

Ai just stared at him.

"I noticed," she deadpanned, "If you're looking for the others, they went to the exam. Kaito is outside."

Conan frowned. "Outside?"

"Yup. I don't think he rested well last night."

Conan watched the girl as she vanished into the cafeteria before he sighed and sought out the magician. It had been his fault the boy hadn't slept well and he felt he owed him an apology.

Stepping out into the early morning breeze, he glanced around for any sign of the thief, but saw no one until he heard a faint rustling from the tree branches above his head.

Blinking and shielding his eyes from the sun, he called up.

"Kaito?"

Suddenly a body hunt in front of him, staring at him with a large grin.

"Ah!" Shinichi hollered, stumbling back, holding a hand to his heart.

Kaito snickered, his hair falling with gravity towards the ground, allowing Conan to take in for the first time, just how truly violet his eyes were. Nearly like sparkling amethysts.

"Good morning, Shin-chan," he crooned, "Want to join me?" he asked, waving to indicate the tree.

Conan sighed as Kaito climbed back up the next couple branches back to where he had been lounging. Following him at a much slower and more cautious place, Shinichi finally reached the branch on which he was located.

"Do you always climb this high?" he asked, a bit breathless.

Kaito chuckled.

"You are out of shape, Shin-chan."

Conan pouted. "Am not."

Kaito just shook his head, still smiling.

"I talked to Hattori this morning before he and the others went to take the exam. He said he told you about… my father."

Conan nodded.

"I'm sorry, Kaito. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you."

Kuroba shrugged.

"It happened. Can't change the past, but you can…" he said, turning to Shinichi, "…you can change the future."

The two boys sat in silence, just enjoying the breeze against their skin.

"You know Kaito… I should thank you."

Kuroba raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. Conan smiled.

"When I first came to this school, I was really afraid I would be all alone. You, Hakuba, and Aoko were the first ones to reach out to me and… since then, a lot of strange things have happened, but you guys have always accepted it without question. Not even when you heard I was Shinichi Kudo, did you ask me what happened or why. It…it really meant a lot to me."

Kaito just shrugged, feeling a bit awkward.

"It was no big deal. I mean, I'm not normal and the others are closer to normal, but it just… your story felt…tragic, I guess. We didn't want to… to ask you only to hurt you. We figured when the time was right, you would tell us on your own.

Shinichi was silent. No one had ever trusted him like that before.

"I would like to tell you my story… I think."

Kaito regarded him seriously for a moment before smiling and throwing an arm around the young detective.

"Thought you'd never decide to trust us," he snickered, "come on. The others should be back soon. We should throw them a congratulations party!"

Conan cried out and gripped the other as Kaito catapulted them off the branch and towards the ground. Laughing, Kaito tightened his hold on the other and gently set them down on the ground.

Staring, Conan lifted his head to look at the other.

"That was…"

"Amazing right?" Kaito grinned, "I forgot to mention Shin-chan, as a specter, I have the ability to fly."

Shinichi just sighed, before smiling.

"Is there nothing you can't do?"

Kuroba chuckled as the two headed inside, but he turned, his smiling falling as he peered up at the sunshiny sky.

"I can't save those I care about…" he whispered, turning to look at the boy still chatting to himself as he walked. A small smile twitched on the thief's lips when he noticed the other hadn't even realized Kaito wasn't behind him. "But perhaps… I can save you."

Conan stopped and turned, blinking.

"Kaito? Come on, I thought you wanted to plan a party."

Kuroba laughed and sprinted up to his friend, throwing his arm once again, across his shoulders. "Your right. We got a lot of work to do, Shinichi. Better get started."

Conan just shook his head.

"I was just waiting on you, dork."

Kaito flashed mock hurt.

"That wounds me Shin-chan, seriously. Right here," he said patting his chest, "I am not a dork."

Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Only you, Kaito, only you."

Kuroba grinned.

"You better believe it Meitantei, I'm only me."

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _Alright, so I said five chapters for this story and next chapter we hear Shinichi's story of how he became Conan which is chapter four. I hope you guys are enjoying this!_**


	13. Falling Clover

**Falling Clover**

* * *

The white clad figure pulled himself through the shadows, his foot slipping every so often. One might think the man drunk with how his body sagged and swayed in the moist sprinkle of rain, barely noticeable except beneath the dim lighting of the street lamps. His once pure white suit was ravaged by the wind and coated in fair amounts of dirt and if inspected more closely, blood.

With breathing that came hard and rugged, he continued down the sidewalk, his eyes, though shadowed beneath the brim of soaked brown bangs, peered out into the darkness with mistrust and an acute awareness of any movements near his person. While most would have never noticed, those watching from the shadows, waiting, could see that while his person looked very near defeat, to even consider such a thing was suicide. For this individual, whose left hand was clenched around a blood red jewel and his right, around a small Black Hand gun, had once been the infamous moonlight magician-thief and had at one time, been their greatest threat along with his pals.

That time had come and gone, however and all that remained was the illustrious thief and even then… his illusion was fading; growing dimmer.

Kaitou KID knew he was dying. He could feel the sticky, warm moisture soaking through the bandage tied sloppily around his chest and through his shirt and suit jacket. He could feel his life slipping away with every passing second, but he had made a promise some time ago to the one who had meant more than the world to him and even now, he planned to keep that childish declaration in the only way he knew how.

He would destroy this illusion.

A faint smirk twisted his blue colored lips as he fought for oxygen. He felt time slowing down as he turned the corner. He was aware of the eyes watching him on the street, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He knew he would never make it past the Osaka docks, but then… he had never planned to.

With trembling legs and straining lungs, he stumbled his way down the street until he turned and made for the lake side. Those watching him followed at a much slower, more cautious pace. He seemed ignorant of his position, but in all truth, he had them exactly where he wanted them.

"Do you really think you can escape, black shadow?" a voice nearly sang behind him.

He turned, his eyes staring into the eyes of the woman whom he had trusted. The woman he had once even dared to call a friend. The woman… he had loved.

"No, not really," he replied, his voice thin and cracked. He felt a trickle of blood leak over the rim of his lip. He noticed her eyes widen and he knew she could finally see just how badly he was injured. He knew it was too late and now, so did she. The question was, what would she do about it? Would she tell her partners the truth and allow them to attack him at his weakest form? Would she try it herself?

Instead, nearly in a haze, he watched her step forward, her hand lowering the gun to where it hung down by her side. Her intense gaze locked onto him, her teeth nibbling at her bottom lip, which he had once deciphered to mean she was troubled.

"Kaito…" she called, her tone still calmly neutral.

He narrowed his eyes. Though merely a phantom of his past self, he stiffened at the name spilling forth from her mouth and squared his shoulders, rising to his true height in the face of death and betrayal.

" _You_ don't get to call me that," he hissed.

Her eyes flashed with several different emotions before settling only on what he would call resigned acceptance.

"I know," she whispered back and this time, though still in a nearly void tone of voice, he noticed the slightest hint of emotion slipping at the end.

The night was silent around them, the trickles of rain pelting his face, but he felt none of it as he gripped the jewel tighter in his hand and lifted it up, straight in front of her.

"This… all of this was because of a curse," he stated, his voice sounding firmer than it had in days, "this stupid little jewel with the power to create and give life. Instead, all it has done is take and destroy the world and lives around us. Is it truly worth it? This red, bloody, little jewel?"

She remained silent, but her eyes… they grew darker with untold emotion as he sighed and shook his head. His body shivered in the cold and his skin, already so pale, seemed to fade even lighter as he stood there. She could see he wouldn't be standing much longer, but this man… KID… _Kaito_ … she couldn't bear to see him fall.

"I suppose you won't answer. Whether it's because you can't or won't, I will not be the judge, however…" he paused and suddenly his eyes met hers with such passion, so much emotion, that she nearly forgot how to breathe, "I promise you this day, I will save you and take back what is rightfully mine."

He stepped forward and when he did, she stepped back, nearly falling when she tripped over the wooden plank behind her. His eyes never left hers and while she felt a rush of fear, anger, hate, and confusion… she also couldn't stop the sudden rush of emotions such as longing, loneliness, sadness, and love. She wanted to turn her eyes away, but she felt as though he had ensnared her in some sort of trance and she just couldn't seem to break free.

But as suddenly as it began, it stopped as a sudden shot echoed in the dark. She jerked free of the emotions crippling her, but not before a new one took their place. Horror. She stared, slack jawed, as the man in white staggered back, a new stain of red blooming outwards across his chest. His hand holding the gun released the weapon as pale, shaking fingers reached up and came back red, before a somewhat startled expression came upon his face and his eyes once again suddenly met her own before slipping closed as he began to fall.

Without even thinking it through, she was catching him. She wouldn't… couldn't allow this man, this great man, to fall so easily. With hands that were unknowingly shaking, she pressed down on the wound, eliciting a small groan that was far too weak to be comforting.

"Kaito…" she whispered, the name now much more familiar upon her tongue, as though at one time, it had been spoken often.

The man in her arms, his eyes fluttered open and he breathed out a sigh as he stared up at her, not really seeing. He lifted a weak hand and gently palmed her face as his thumb gently brushed just under her eye. She only then noticed that she was crying. Why? Why was she crying? Why did it seem to matter that this man fell? Why did it seem to matter that he was dying? She was supposed to be killing him, right? So why… why did she care?

"I…" he coughed, his chest heaving with the effort to speak, "I'm sorry."

She frowned and for once, she truly felt the emotion.

"I don't…" she paused, "I don't understand."

He chuckled, but the sound was empty as he turned his eyes away from her and up towards the moon above them.

"I know," he whispered, "but you will. One day."

She couldn't fathom what he spoke of, but her attention was taken from the dying man's final words and to the suddenly brightly glowing jewel he held within his hand. Eyes that said a million things stared up at her before he gave her a toothy grin coated in crimson and suddenly, the docks vanished around them.

A voice that seemingly came from nowhere spoke. The voice was that of a woman and it sounded as though she were crying and in pain.

"You could have saved him. You could have saved them all!" it screamed at her. She recognized it as her own.

"Hey you~," another voice softly whispered and she turned, coming face to face with the man in white, but he was different, younger and much more alive. He grinned a hundred-watt smile at her as he stared deep into her eyes and though he seemed to be happy, she could see beyond the masks he donned and at the pain he held inside.

"Kaito…" she whispered and this time, she remembered. She remember how he had once held her hand. How he had kissed her under the moonlight. She remembered how he had spoken sweet nothings into her ear and how he had kept her close against his chest. She could remember him. She could remember them.

"Your back," his smile suddenly much more genuine and less sharp as he stepped closer to her and this time, she let him. His hands gently breezed over her arms and he took in a deep breath as he bent closer to her hair. "I missed you."

"Kaito," she repeated and she remembered what she had done. Stepping back out of disgust and horror and fear and utter, utter loathing, all of which was directed at herself, she collapsed to her knees, a hand covering her mouth as she withheld the sudden urge to vomit.

"I… you… I couldn't have… the others… why did… you should have…. _Kaito,_ " she cried, aghast.

Gentle hands brushed through her hair as she looked up into warm indigo eyes, rightfully pained.

"You couldn't stop this," he whispered to her, "I should have. If I had only been faster, none of this… it all could have been stopped."

She shook her head desperately. He was blaming himself. Her beloved, he always did this, always took the blame away from her and put it on his own shoulders.

"No," she whispered, her voice rising with each second that passed. "No. No. No! NO!" she shouted, pulling back and staring into his eyes as tears rained down from her own, "You didn't do this! Oh God, I hurt you so badly. I hurt you all. I… Kaito…"

A sudden red light surrounded them and Kaito held out his hand, a warm encouraging smile gracing his handsome features.

"It's okay. I know how to fix this. Will you trust me?"

She stared at him. Memories of a false promise once given swam into her mind, but she pushed it away as she slowly reached to lay her own hand in his. Her eyes connected with his and as though an electric spark passed between them, she was suddenly so aware of him and _only_ him.

"What happens now?" she whispers.

"Now…" he replied, "we get a second chance."

The young woman paused, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Don't be scared," his soothing tone suddenly sang into her ear, his tone comforting and so achingly sweet. "I won't leave you. Not again. Never again."

"...Okay," she whispered and suddenly that red light seemed to spark and swirl madly around them and around their connected hands as he pulled her close as he had once upon a time and finally, she felt whole again.

"A second chance," she faintly whispered as the red, living light suddenly blinded her vision. Blinking, she found Pandora gone and herself wide awake, laying in the rumpled up covers of her bed in the room she'd had as a child.

"Kaito…" she suddenly gasped and sat up, grabbing the cellphone located accommodatingly at her bedside. Dialing the number she knew by heart, she waited with bated breaths before a tired sounding voice answered.

"Did you sleep well?" it whispered and she found herself smiling as a sincere, slightly hysterical laugh burst forth into the quiet of the night and deep from her stomach as she cradled the phone to her ear.

"You silly thief," she whispered back, "Only you could have stolen my dreams."

A deep chuckle sounded before he replied.

"Payback," his wispy tone hummed, "First, you stole my world."

* * *

 **Was that cheesy? I had a request to write a one shot about Kaito being in love with an unnamed individual and Pandora being involved. Anyways, I decided to leave it open, but I figured, anyone who reads this can use their imagination and make the other person whomever they want it to be, so…. Yeah, enjoy! Please review!**


	14. Phantom of Sesshou

**Phantom of Sesshou**

* * *

When sixteen year old Ekoda Junior -Kaito Kuroba- was being paired a partner for his psychology class midterm project, he had definitely never expected it to be the resident eighteen year old foreign-genius Saguru Hakuba of all people. In fact, he had very well expected anyone but who it turned it out to be. While this wouldn't have been a huge issue, considering they both were known for their good grades and opposing charms, it only became that much more complicated by the subject they were given to do their project over: Haunted Asylums.

Now, granted, Kaito Kuroba, the real identity behind the infamous phantom thief criminal, Kaitou KID was in no way scared of ghosts. Fish yes. Ghosts no.

Still, death was not an easy thing for him and even the idea of traversing upon land where men and women, merely with a slight mental different, had possibly been tortured and very well murdered in the name of "science" and theoretical "human good", just didn't sit right with him.

Then of course, there was Saguru Hakuba; a self-proclaimed teen detective who honesty, was as good as he claimed he was; Kaito had to begrudgingly admit that was true. Still, the man, like all his little critic detectives, was a walking death magnet. The very idea of getting through this weekend without attracting a corpse was nearly too good to be true.

Nevertheless, a project was a project and he couldn't argue with the teacher. If he wanted to pass this class with an A as he did all his others, he would have to do this project and do it well and that meant, dare he think it, spending the weekend with Hakuba and visiting the most known haunted asylum in Kanto, Japan that was known simply as "Sesshou" or "to take life" as named by the locals.

So that was how he found himself sitting on a long, boring bus ride on a Friday, heading for north Kanto with his archenemies. That was also how they wound up meeting them, of all people. Right before they got on said bus, they had walked up like two mice looking for a good piece of cheese.

"You have got to be kidding," Kaito whispered to himself, face-palming as he collapsed against the bus-stop bench beside his classmate as, low and behold, Heiji Hattori, another annoying self-proclaimed teen detective, and Conan Edogawa, who Kaito knew to truly be the famous teen detective Shinichi Kudo _(currently de-aged due to an evil criminal organization)_ , walked towards them.

Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo blinked, obviously also a bit stunned to see the other detective, Hakuba sitting there _(technically Kaito and Shinichi have never met before, at least not as their true selves)._

"Hakuba-niichan!" he shouted as Conan, hurrying forward.

Hattori cursed behind him and Kaito had to hide his smirk at the other detective's obvious dislike of his classmate. He at least had something in common with the annoying osakan teen.

Hakuba looked just as 'happy', if his expression was anything to go by.

"Edogawa-kun and… you. How unexpected."

Hattori sputtered in indignation while Kudo ignored him and merely smiled as a child would.

"What are you doing here, Hakuba-niichan?" the kid asked like any nosy little child would.

Of course, they all knew he was anything but a normal little child. After all, this boy had earned the title of "kid-killer" for ruining so many of the Kaitou kid's daring schemes. He wasn't to be underestimated.

Saguru sighed. "Myself and…" he paused, turning to Kuroba who merely glanced his way, for all purposes seemingly bored and uninterested. He knew better. "I suppose I should introduce you to my classmate and current school project partner, this is..."

"Kaito Kuroba, magician extraordinaire!" Kaito cut in with a bow and a wide, dazzling grin, "At your service."

Conan stared at the teen, shocked to see how close to his own teen self he looked. Of course, he could see some minor differences, but the still near twin-like appearance was astonishing.

"Ah…" realizing he was spacing out while staring at the other teen who was now staring back at him with an obvious look of concern, made him quickly speak up and smile. "Sorry. You look a lot like my cousin, Kudo-nii. Nice to meet you, Kuroba-niichan!"

Kaito smiled and knelt before the boy, shaking his outstretched hand.

"A pleasure as well, Edogawa-kun." He snapped his fingers with his other hand and presented the young sleuth with a small pink rose.

Conan stared at it a moment before slowly accepting it. The magician grinned before turning to the other detective who had just stepped up.

"I'm Heiji Hattori. Nice to meet ya," said the darker skinned detective.

Kaito merely smiled, but made no move to try and shake the other teen's hand; not that he had offered in the first place. Kaito certainly didn't offer him a rose.

Everyone stood there, feeling extremely awkward. Luckily the arrival of the bus broke the tension. As they all settled into their seats, Conan, who had sat in front of them with Hattori, turned around and peered back at the two who sat stiffly, trying extremely hard not to rub shoulders with one another. He could tell they weren't friends and definitely weren't in any way interested in becoming friends. He wondered why they were together…

"Oh, you mentioned school project partner or something right?" he asked suddenly, remembering the comment the blonde had made, "are you guys visiting Kanto for research or something?"

"Yeah," Hakuba sighed, "We are going to the abandoned asylum, Sesshou."

Conan and Heiji both shared a look. Kaito caught it.

"You guys are going there too, aren't you?" he asked, suddenly suspicious, his eyes narrowed.

Hattori looked uncomfortable, but Conan just chuckled a bit nervously.

"There uh…" he sighed and decided to just say it, "a couple nights ago a woman and man turned up murdered outside the building. Police reported it as having been a murder-suicide, but there were several things that just didn't add up in response to that accusation. We…" he glanced at Heiji who shrugged, "we wanted to check it out. It's a friend of Hattori's father who didn't agree with the findings and Heiji offered to go look it over, so I volunteered _(more like he dragged me_ ) to go with him."

Hakuba seemed much more interested all at once, while Kaito felt a shiver run through him. Already something was telling him this place was bad. They needed to turn back now, before they arrived and got pulled in, but he knew they wouldn't and he was KID for goodness sake, there was no way he would either if they weren't.

"Guess I can help too, if you would like," Hakuba suggested, more of a declaration he would help than an actual question.

Conan just chuckled and Hattori grumbled, but neither refused. Kaito honestly just felt resigned as he sighed. The blonde glanced at his classmate, noticing the look and hearing the sigh. He felt a bit bad, but he knew the other could handle himself well enough. Still, he wasn't exactly unaware of the others discomfort in being around dead bodies and while he didn't know why that was, he did feel somewhat guilty for bringing him along, even if they both couldn't have possibly known this would happen.

And so that was how all four found themselves standing before the large steel doors of the abandoned asylum, now overgrown with weeds and padlocked with an iron chain.

"So," started Hakuba sociably, "Where was the murder victims found?"

As the three immediately began talking about the case, Kaito trotted along behind them, but he couldn't help but feel like something or someone was watching them.

* * *

 **PHANTOM OF SESSHOU**

* * *

Conan knelt, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he looked at the fading stains of blood on the concrete. Why here? Why together? Where was the weapon? What was the motive? Why was there so little blood for two head wounds? It just didn't add up. None of it.

"The bodies were moved here and dumped," he finally responded.

Hattori nodded, his own face uncharacteristically serious as he stared at the scene. Hakuba also agreed, his own findings coming up with the same questions no one seemed to have an answer for.

"The police also noted with the families help, that both victims were missing something personal," Hattori commented as he stood from where he had been kneeling by the blood, "the man apparently was missing a watch and the woman, a necklace. It was something they both wore all the time."

"Our supposed ghost is obviously not the thief, so that leaves only human involvement," Conan snorted.

Kaito who watched them from afar could also see the blanks this crime scene was presenting. While he himself was no detective, he couldn't deny he knew how they thought, what they looked for. It was just… he wasn't the sort to handle that kind of thing. Sure, he could deal with murder and revenge and crime and violence and all that, but he couldn't deal with it again and again and again. How they could, he would never fully understand, but he was in awe of them, though he would never admit it.

"So, I take it we are going inside?" Hakuab asked, dusting his khakis off as he stood.

Conan narrowed his eyes as Hattori spoke up.

"Yeah. Something happened here and I think it was connected to this place's legend. Either someone used it to their advantage, or…"

Hakuba nodded.

"My dad gave me the key," Heiji said as he stepped up to the doors and began to unlock the iron chains.

Kaito who stood at the back of the group felt a cold chill run down his spine. He spun around, staring at the trees surrounding them, but he couldn't see anything. Still, that lingering doubt as though he were missing something obvious persisted and it made him uneasy.

"Kuroba-niichan?" the young voice of Conan Edoagawa called, "are you okay?"

He turned, his eyes meeting that of the boys as his masked slipped back into place.

"Nothing wrong, chibi-kun~," he sang.

Kaito grinned, but Conan frowned. Something about this teen felt familiar to him, though he didn't know how or why. All he knew, was that he would be keeping an eye on him.

"Got it. It's open," called Heiji as he tossed the chain aside and pulled out some flashlights they had brought with them. He handed one to each of them before stepping inside. Hakuba and Conan were right behind him, but Kaito lingered outside for a moment, everything in him screaming not to go in, but he ignored his senses. If his detectives were going in, he sure as hell was too. After all, who better to keep an eye on them but the illustrious phantom himself?

With that somewhat egotistical thought in mind, Kaito started in behind his critics, but couldn't help but jump as the door slammed shut behind him, the sound echoing in the empty abandoned hall.

If the others noticed his nervous actions, they didn't say anything, for which he was immensely thankful. Still, he kept close to them, but also made sure to keep a few feet between them. If something was here, watching them, hunting them… he would be ready to move.

Conan walked just behind Hattori and alongside Hakuba, but neither were on his mind. Instead, he kept sneaking glances back at the self-proclaimed magician behind them. Conan wasn't an idiot. He knew what with the similarities between this teen and his own teen self, as well as his somehow relation with the blonde detective, and his own testament to the fact he knew magic; that this male behind them was most likely the Kaitou KID.

Part of himself really wanted to go back there and question him silly with nowhere to run. The other part of himself knew he was on a case with two other detectives and as much as he hated to admit it, he owed the thief quite a lot. Sighing, he decided to play it off instead as a child's sudden curiosity. Dropping back until he was side by side with the thief, it was only then when he noticed the other seemed distracted. His eyes were looking every which way. Not in fear, but more in caution. His hands weren't just laying at his side, but rather the left one firmly held the flashlight, following his eyes pattern and his right, it seemed to almost twitch in anticipation.

"Kuroba-niichan?" he whispered, trying not to startle the thief.

Kaito however had noticed his favorite little critic by his side almost immediately. His attention, while locked on the walls and abandoned, open rooms around them; had not faltered in being aware of the three detectives he had sworn to protect.

"Yes, Conan-kun?" he whispered back, as though they were strolling through a park rather than a supposed haunted asylum.

Shinichi was quiet, studying the thief. He obviously hadn't been as focused as Conan had originally presumed, but something was obviously wrong if the thief was acting like this. While he had never been around KID in a personal setting before, he knew enough about the thief to know he would have been as calm as a gently flowing river on a non-windy day with his poker face slammed down, if there wasn't something eating at him. Seeing that he was acting more like a cat in pounce position, ready and waiting for the mouse to scurry into the open, it made even Shinichi nervous.

"Do you see something?" he whispered, suddenly aware of the slight chill in the air.

"No," Kaito answered, "I _feel_ something."

Conan was silent. Kaito glanced at his rival and noticed how the boy's eyes were now following his own pattern, checking around, in front, and even behind them as they walked. It both made Kuroba feel much more calm knowing someone else was also aware, but also that much more nervous, because it hadn't been just him sensing the danger.

"Hey, I think I found something," Hattori suddenly called out, stopping a few feet ahead.

Conan, temporarily forgetting about the thief, hurried to his friend's side as Hakuba stood over top of the boy, staring down at the clue as well. Kaito, honestly couldn't care less. He kept his eyes on his surroundings, watching, waiting for it to make its move. The darkness, while an excellent cover, still made it easy for light reflection to be noticed and when Kaito did spot that slight twinkle, his eyes narrowed and he vanished into the shadows, leaving the three detectives behind.

* * *

 **PHANTOM OF SESSHOU**

* * *

Hattori stared down at the yellow ribbon splattered with dried blood. It didn't take a genius to know this ribbon had undoubtedly belonged to the girl who had been murdered. Her outfit had been yellow with blue jean shorts. Her hair had been down around her shoulders when found, but it wouldn't be hard to imagine it pulled up, what with the current warm temperatures outside, especially in the evenings.

"Kuroba-niichan?!" Conan suddenly called.

Hakuba and Hattori turned, both stunned to suddenly realize their fourth was no longer with them.

"Kuroba!" Hakuba called alongside the boy.

All of them moved their flashlights alongside the walls and around the perimeter, but there was no sign of the thief. Hakuba felt his heart speed up. Surely of all people, something hadn't happened to Kuroba. Shinichi was thinking along similar lines, but he was suspicious. Honestly, they would have noticed had Kuroba been attacked. This only left one possibility.

"I'm going to kill him," Hakuba growled.

Conan didn't argue. The thief had obviously gone off on his own to investigate.

"So what do we do? The trail leads this way," Hattori pointed.

The two stared down the hall where he indicated, before turning to the hall leading the opposite way. None of them had noticed the thief passing, so it was obvious he hadn't gone down the bloody trails direction.

"If he found something," Hakuba suddenly spoke, "we should check it out."

Hattori frowned. "Maybe he just got scared and…"

"No," Conan immediately replied. His comment surprised Hakuba, but made Hattori go silent. The osakan detective had been around his friend enough to know when Kudo knew something for certain or when he was just guessing. "No," Conan repeated, "I agree with Hakuba. If Kuroba found something, we should follow. The dead will remain dead, but the living… I don't want anything to happen we might regret."

No one argued his statement and neither did they comment about the fact that Conan had dropped the honorifics after their names.

The three sleuths started down the shadowed hall, but as they walked, they couldn't have possibly known what awaited them.

* * *

 **PHANTOM OF SESSHOU**

* * *

Kaito Kuroba stopped just outside a closed door. He could feel it, the tension, the chill… everything seemed to resonate around this room. With eyes narrowed and nerves hidden beneath layers of masks, he reached forward and turned the handle.

It all happened so fast.

Kuroba felt himself flung backwards and a weight descend upon his chest. His flashlight was knocked to the right and he struggled, attempting to reach for it and get a good look at his attackers face. Hands suddenly gripped his throat and he gasped as fingers dug into his skin. He struggled and fought back, but this person, whomever it was, was strong. Kaito could feel his body slowing. He could see the black specks wavering like film static across his eyes before suddenly the hands were removed and he was coughing, hard and like a fish out of water.

Hands grabbed his jacket and began to drag him behind the person and into the room, the door clicking closed as he was suddenly unceremoniously grabbed and thrown onto a nearby ratty mattress. Still coughing and gasping for his breath, his throat swollen and sore, he eyed the room, just barely lit with the dim moon lighting. It took all he had in him not to scream when he noticed the stains beneath where he lay. The mattress… it was soaked in blood and not all of it dry.

Squirming off the mattress, he didn't get far when something slammed into the side of his head. Kuroba stumbled, his mind spinning, but he kept himself standing. As Kid, falling was a risk he had to deal with often and his head, used to having been knocked around from time to time, had learned to stay conscious after such an injury. Still, that didn't mean the thief could see straight as he wobbled. Hands jerked him back, nearly off his feet, but instead of another hit to the face like he was expecting, he found himself being swept up and off his feet; carried.

Kaito blinked his eyes rapidly, the spots finally fading, but not before he noticed where exactly it was he was being carried. Thinking quickly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck of cards, slipping the joker, which was always on top, to the floor without his attacker noticing. He could only hope his detectives found it before it was too late.

With that thought in mind, he heard the contraption open and then, he was free falling. Kuroba didn't know how deep this sewer waste-bin was, but his mind didn't have time to find an answer before his body struck unyielding concrete and he knew no more.

* * *

 **PHANTOM OF SESSHOU**

* * *

Shinichi, Hakuba, and Hattori had been walking a little while before they noticed the small dim lighting of something laying unmoving on the hallway floor. Hurrying forward, the boys slowly picked up the abandoned flashlight, the glass broken, but the bulb still barely lit. A sudden sound drew their attention towards the closed door just to the right of them. None missed the sudden chill that seemed to descend as Heiji reached for the handle.

On the count of five, he yanked it open. The boys, flashlights at the ready, stared into an empty room. Conan, funny enough, took point as he led them inside. Hattori was right behind him and Hakuba took the rear, his eyes peeled and senses on high alert. He tried to not allow his imagination to run free with Kurobas disappearance, but it was hard, especially when they found the mattress coated in blood and a small spray of red against the wall, very clearly fresh.

"Kuroba!" Hakuba called out again, killed be darned.

There was no answer.

Hattori walked around the side of the room, eyeing the sink and the metal cabinets. It was obvious this room had once been a kitchen during the time the asylum was open. He couldn't help but be slightly fascinated by the strange utensils and pans he found lying around the place.

Conan who was still standing nearby Hakuba who was deep in thought and rightfully worried, suddenly noticed the reflection of white a few feet away. Eyes narrowed as he stepped closer, they suddenly widened when he realized what exactly he was looking at.

"Hakuba! Hattori!"

The two turned and hurried over to the small sleuth as he raised the card up, the image of a joker staring back at them.

"Kuroba…" Hakuba whispered.

"He left it behind as a clue," Conan stated without hesitation as he turned to peer around the vicinity. The thief was somewhere here, but… where exactly? Was he already dead? The thought made the mini sleuth shiver and e was struck by how horrified that thought actually made him. It was just… it was wrong somehow to even consider the KID being dead.

Still walking and searching the area, Hakuba suddenly paused and stepped back and then forward again. The sound meeting his ears wasn't quite the same. Kneeling, he narrowed his eyes in focus as he ran his fingers along the floor and found a small lock, just barely noticeable and built deep into the wooden surface. A trap door?

"I think I found something," he voiced as he eyed the floor almost accusingly.

Conan and Hattori knelt beside him, both stunned and relieved to see the trap door. It meant they might still have a chance to catch the killer and with any luck, find Kuroba in the process, hopefully alive.

"I'm not fantastic, but I think I might be able to pick it," Conan whispered as he grabbed the small lock pick-kit he had purchased a while ago from out of his back pocket. Truth be told, he had used it far more often than he cared to admit. Somehow, his being shrunk had brought about certain tendencies he had never needed to use before and hoped to never use again, once cured. Breaking and entering being one of them.

As the lock clicked and the trap door popped up, just enough to get their fingers under to pry it completely open, they grabbed their flashlights and slowly began their descent towards the bottom.

Conan was the first one down and his eyes widened at the sight that met him. Blood, bright and wet, was slathered across the concrete right where they were now standing. Hakuba made a small sound of horror as Hattori stayed silent, though if his clenched fingers were anything to go by, he was angry.

"K-Kurobas?" the blonde whispered, nearly unable to say the thief's name without picturing a horrific murder victim in the process.

"Probably," Conan reluctantly confirmed, "the blood trails in that direction."

The small sleuth pointed further down the abandoned, dry sewer pipe.

"Our killer is probably in that direction as well," Hattori stated.

The boys were silent as they stopped and thought about what they would probably find further down. If being completely honest, they were scared to even look, but knew they had to. They owed it to their friend and they owed it to the victims.

"Let's go," Conan finally whispered and the others followed without a word.

* * *

 **PHANTOM OF SESSHOU**

* * *

Kaito groaned, his entire body pulsed in pain. He blinked, trying to get his eyes open, but the need to just go back to sleep nearly won, if it hadn't been for the sudden sharp agony that spread down his shoulder and through his left arm as something jerked his foot, causing him to cry out.

Just as suddenly, his foot was dropped and something large was leaning over him. He couldn't see the figures eyes, but his mouth… a smile of decaying teeth grinned down at him caused the thief to shiver in disgust and slight fear as it whispered in a raspy tone.

"Glad to see you're awake. Wouldn't want you to miss the finale."

Kaito didn't have the opportunity to say anything as suddenly his feet were being pulled again, his body dragging painfully across the ground as his left shoulder protested, pierced sharply with pain as though a knife were sticking through it. Only after his eyes were completely open and finally blinking the spots away, did he notice that 'Oh, there is a knife in my shoulder.' The thief could only stare at it, not fully absorbing the meaning his own brain was feeding him, as his eyes flickered closed and he once again knew no more.

* * *

 **PHANTOM OF SESSHOU**

* * *

The three teens walked down the dry sewer, each in their own thoughts. None of them were really aware of each other until Hattori finally spoke up, breaking the tense silence.

"What is this anyway? I mean the smell is horrific and all, but… when I think of sewer, I think of water and waste and stuff. This place, while filthy, doesn't quite meet the imagination."

Hakuba said nothing, still a bit zoned out. Conan however hummed and looked around the place.

"I think it is a sewer, but… the fact it came from a kitchen, probably the bathrooms and the old food were both tossed down here. As water swirled through, it cleaned that garbage from the vicinity and down through the pipe until…" he stopped, his eyes widening.

"K-Conan?" Hattori asked, concerned.

"This pipe," he stated, his voice suddenly dead serious and… was that fear? "It's very old and in most cases, old sewers didn't have an outlet leading to a recycling center. It usually led to a drop where the garbage and water would free fall into a landfill."

Hakuba's eyes widened as he realized what the younger sleuth was saying.

"You think…"

"Yeah, I do," Conan nodded.

"What?" Hattori asked, following when the other two suddenly began to sprint down the pipe, "What is it?!"

"The killer, he's going to dump Kuroba and then jump, killing himself in the process! His final act as the so called Phantom of Sesshou that has taken over five lives since the legend began!"

Hattori cursed, his speed increasing as he realized why they had seemed so nervous. Scooping Conan up and onto his shoulders along the way, he and Hakuba raced for the finish line.

* * *

 **PHANTOM OF SESSHOU**

* * *

Kaito stared at the sunshine now filtering through the darkness. He could see the open sky as he was dragged ever closer to what looked like a dead end. He swallowed painfully, his throat nearly swollen shut as he struggled to do even the simplest of body functions. He knew what dead end truly meant, his mind, unknowingly on the same train of thought as his detectives or who were racing to find him.

The man dragging him all this time, clothed in black rags turned to face him, his smile, still just as scary when not right in your face, only seemed that much more terrifying when the rest of his face was revealed along with it. Eyes that were too pale to be seeing were trained on him, as though the man could see with sound alone. His entire face was shrunken looking, the eyes, nose, and mouth misaligned. The deformity was strange but not scary… what made the man scary was the bloodlust radiating from him as he suddenly dropped the magician's feet and turned, walking towards him like a predator would a prey.

Kaito couldn't stop the hysterical laugh that suddenly seemed to bubble up from the pit of his stomach. All this time, all these years, he had been fighting every single day against the destiny his father's death had lay upon him. Snake and all his cronies many attempts to take his life, Kaito couldn't help but be amused that this random killer would be what finally did away with the legend of the great Kaitou Kid once and for all. Though laughing hurt, he couldn't seem to stop as the tears, both from the pain, fear, and his own strange sense of humor, mixed into one small puddle soaking into the rim of his white t-shirt stained crimson.

The killer, confused by his victim's sudden laughter, did not think this was funny in the least.

"Silence, you!" he rasped, kicking the thief in the ribs, shifting the already broken bones as the thief lay gasping, his mouth strained as his eyes clenched shut against the onslaught.

"Kuorba!" a voice suddenly shouted.

The sound was faint to Kaito's ears, but apparently he hadn't been imagining it, because suddenly the killer had yanked him up, a knife to his throat as they both stayed still, waiting. Sure enough, the figures of Tantei-kun, Tantei-san, and Tantei-han appeared out of the shadows like apparitions.

KID felt another urge to laugh fill him, but with the blade painfully close to his already damaged throat, he forced the urge down and kept his eyes locked on his friends.

* * *

 **PHANTOM OF SESSHOU**

* * *

Hakuba could only pant and stare as he took in the unbelievable sight before him. Kuroba Kaito, though a pain his side nearly every day of the week, stood held at knife point and the only thing Hakub could feel as he stared at this fantastic scene, was panic. Pure, undeniable panic. It took everything in him not to move as he noticed the killer seemingly waiting for them to do just that.

Beside him, Hattori stayed just as still. He didn't know the other teen like his two fellow detectives seemed to, but he would never risk the life of another in an attempt to do something as foolish as attempt a takedown in this sort of situation. He decided to follow Kudo's lead, as the other teen had more experience with this sort of thing.

Conan, on his part, was staying relatively calm. The fact the thief was awake and seemed to be aware was a plus, but the blood dripping sluggishly from his head wound and the mess of red across his t-shirt spoke volumes for what they might find beneath the articles of clothing currently hiding his grievous injuries. Not to mention how the thief was blinking, an obvious sign he was fighting the effects of shock and a probable concussion.

"You come closer," the killer hissed, "and this boy, dies."

The blade slightly cut into the KIDs throat in a show of warning and Kaito managed to stay silent, though his eyes dulled just slightly. He could feel himself giving into the shock that was attempting to claim him and he knew his earlier sense of humor had been only a small part. As much as Kaito wanted to give in and allow the haze to claim him, he knew doing so was just as dangerous as being trapped by a knife to the throat with a killer. Both could claim his life just as quickly as the other.

"Release him and you have my word, you won't be harmed," Conan stated, his voice strong and mature for how young he sounded.

The killer merely laughed.

"And ruin the climax to this great legend, I think not," the man hissed, his arm tightening around the chest of the teen in his arms.

Conan couldn't help the sudden rage that seemed to fill him. Here this man was talking like he was a living legend, but the real legend… the one that made the entire night sky seem just slightly brighter with his over enthusiastic, joyous presence was the one currently in the man's arms, dying, as they spoke. The very idea that the boisterous thief could die this day was unimaginable and immediately rejected by his subconscious as he took a hesitant step forward. If he could just save KID… he could just get close enough…

The killer however, had other ideas.

"The legend of the Phantom of Sesshou shall live forever!" he shouted and dragged the teen backwards.

All three detectives, knowing what he was about to do, sped forward, but it was too late. The man vanished over the edge of the pipe and down into the trees below. The three teens stood there, staring unable to take it in.

Hakuba collapsed to his knees, tears falling as he stared where his classmate and rival had just been pulled to his death. Here he was, saving lives for a living and the one time someone he knew truly needed him, he couldn't do it. He couldn't save him.

Hattori was silent, stunned at what just occurred. Hearing the sounds of the blonde weeping, he closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine what the other teen had to be going through.

Conan on the other hand, was struggling just as hard as the blonde, though his face remained stoic, impassive. Inside, his entire soul seemed to crumble as the thief vanished over the ledge, but the part of him that believed in the magician's miracles. The part of him that didn't doubt for a second that somehow, the thief always had a way…a plan, of some kind, just couldn't accept what his eyes had witnessed. Before he even realized what he was doing, the mini detective was walking towards the ledge.

Hattori, suddenly noticing his friend's movement, frowned and called for him. "Ku-Conan?"

Shinichi ignored him however as he moved closer and, being certain he himself didn't fall, knelt and peered over the edge.

Hakuba watched the small boy as his emotions raged within him, but the detective within him, suddenly noted how the small boys body stiffened.

"He's alive…" the boy suddenly whispered before turning to his two friends, "He's still alive. Help me!"

The two hurried to his side and peered over the ledge and sure enough, a few feet down, on a small ledge that was barely big enough to fit one person, was the thief. His eyes were closed and his body splayed out, the crimson around him much more noticeable in the light of the sun. He looked like a corpse, but none of the three thought that was the case as Conan suddenly began shimmying down.

"Eh, Conan!" Hattori called, horrified that his friend would fall to his death, but Kudo was determined. The edge of the pipe had broken ridges and the side of the mountain where the pipe emptied out of was nearly perfect for climbing. Making his way to the side of the pipe and getting his small feet in the tiny crevices the rocks offered, he began making his way towards the thief's unmoving side.

"I'll call for help!" Hattori hollered as he sprinted back the way they had come. His cell couldn't pick up signal under the shadow of the mountain they were currently in, but he knew outside of the asylum built upon this rock, he would be able to reach rescuers.

Hakuba remained where he was, watching with fear both for his friend and for the small, intelligent boy climbing down to said friend. He found himself praying for the two, whether he believed in that sort of thing or not, as he watched them and finally, he breathed a sigh of relief as the boy's feet found the ledge and he knelt beside of Kuroba.

Conan was silent as he hesitantly reached for the thief's neck. He could see the discoloration and the bruises in the shape of fingerprints around the teen's throat. His anger reared its ugly head once more, but he stifled it as he assessed the rest of his injuries. Definite concussion, he noted as he took in the deep laceration across the side of the teens head. He also noted the rusty knife, more than likely taken from the kitchen that now stuck through the teens left shoulder.

Concerned, he stepped closer to the thief when he noticed the small twitch of the magician's right hand.

"Kuroba?" he whispered.

Nothing.

"Kuroba?" he called again.

This time the hand moved and Shinichi felt hope rising up as he knelt by the teens head as dull indigo eyes peered up at him, not quite seeing him with their lack of focus.

"Kuroba?" he called once more.

This time, the thief focused more in his general direction and in a few seconds, with a lot of blinking, finally seemed to see the small boy beside him.

"M-Meitantei," the thief whispered.

Conan sighed in relief.

"Stupid thief, worrying us like that."

The thief however didn't respond, his eyes trained on something overhead. Conan followed his gaze and noticed Hakuba peering down at them, fear still painted across the pale sheen of his face.

"He's alive!" Conan hollered to the worried teen, a bit guilty when he noticed the thief flinch at the sound.

Hakuba however seemed to relax slightly and his expression morphed into an uneasy frown.

"Hattori went for help."

Conan nodded, deciding to keep the yelling down for the time being, seeing as the thief was already in a large amount of pain and didn't need any added bonuses to the mix.

The thief was eternally grateful for that small consideration. A shiver suddenly racked his body and he gasped at the pain it caused. Shinichi frowned and found himself running soothing hands through the teen's hair in an attempt to comfort him. Slowly, the thief seemed to relax at the small ministrations.

"You need to stay awake," Shinichi whispered.

The thief said nothing, but he did blink to keep his eyes from shutting as he peered at his small critic for a moment.

"What will you do now, great detective," he slightly mocked, though the effort was weak, "will you arrest me?"

Kudo was silent for a moment.

"No."

Kaito stared at him.

"Heists are fair game, but this…" he shivered and seemed to almost curl in on himself as Kaito watched, "this was _wrong._ "

Kuroba found he had nothing really to say to that statement. He was grateful, of course, but at the same time… he couldn't help but feel a small inkling of guilt. He had caused this partially by going off on his own. If he had stayed with the others, perhaps it wouldn't have happened. Perhaps they wouldn't feel like it was their fault and this all could have played out so differently.

Kaito was so lost in thought, he hadn't even realized his eyes had closed until he opened them to find not Tantei-kun, but Hakuba standing above him, staring down with obvious concern. Around him, movements of emergency responders played into the background, but he could barely focus as he tuned in on what the blonde was telling him, his voice faint…or maybe that was Kaito's hearing.

"…hang on… blood loss… survived… killer dead… victims found… hang on!"

* * *

 **PHANTOM OF SESSHOU**

* * *

Hakuba sat in the waiting room of Kanto General Hospital, his fingers tapping restlessly against his knee. Kaito Kuroba had been rescued from Kanto Cliffs not three hours ago and had been in surgery since. Beside him, Conan Edogawa and Heiji Hattori, as well as a couple officers who were taking their statements, sat talking. Hakuba had already given his and was now impatiently awaiting word from the doctors on the condition of his friend and rival.

Had someone told him a couple days ago that he would be traveling with his arch enemy to Kanto, Japan where they would face a killer and also a life or death situation involving the magician, he would have called them crazy and easily stated that he would never go anywhere with the annoying teen so long as he lived. Now however, he wanted nothing more than for Kuroba to come walking out those double doors, smiling like he always did with Aoko in the classroom and say 'Surprise, it was all a joke. I'm not really near death!'

Saguru snorted at his own thoughts. He really needed to sleep, but he just couldn't seem to work up the will to leave. Not when he didn't know. Not when the thief could possibly be dead or dying. Not when he should have stopped this all from happening in the first place… he sighed.

"Hakuba-nii?" the voice of Conan whispered.

He turned, locating the boy now standing in front of him, wearing a concerned expression. When had the kid moved? Blinking, he also noticed the police were gone. Huh.

"I'm going to the cafeteria," Hattori suddenly spoke up, "You want anything?"

"Uh… yeah, coffee please. One sugar and two creamers."

"Black for me," Conan replied.

Hattori nodded and headed down the hall as Conan turned to the blonde.

"You really care about your classmate, huh?" the boy asked.

Hakuba snorted.

"Not really," he replied, but it sounded like a lie to his own ears.

"How long have you known him?" Conan asked.

He felt a bit bad fishing for information while the other teen was obviously not in his right mind, but he was interested and his curiosity won over manners.

"Two years now," he replied, almost in a daze of sorts, "sophomore year, I started at Ekoda High. I came to find out more about the phantom thief known as Kaitou Kid and found instead a strange teenager with a knack for magic and mayhem. Something about him… it always drew me in as much as it repulsed me and I…" he paused, suddenly grimacing, "I badgered him constantly about being the true identity of Kaitou Kid. He always refuted the claim and even proved it wasn't true more than once, but I never…"

Conan could see the sadness nearly burying the other teen. It was obvious he felt partially guilty for the current condition of the thief and if his story was anything to go by, he was beginning to regret a lot of the past as well that had occurred between them.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but… as much as he scams and steals and lies and annoys people," he spoke as though Conan also believed the teen to be the thief, "he truly is an amazing person. You should see him, during the class when he and Aoko-chan are chasing one another with mops. They aren't even paying attention, but they get the answers right no matter what the teacher asks them, whether it's in the lesson or not. And the way he moves, so flexible and acrobatic, it's unbelievable considering how tall he is. The way he produces unexplainable theatrics, the way he smiles and cheers you up with a single word, the way he cares about those in his audience, the way he can sing in different octaves. The way he glows under the light of a full moon while being a completely different persona and yet still himself… it's… it's magical."

Conan stared at the other detective stunned. It was obvious the blonde had never actually noted the positive things about the thief before, because even he seemed astounded by what he had just said. However, before Conan could say anything in regards to what he had just heard or before the blonde could take it all back, the doors to surgery opened and the thief's doctor stepped out.

* * *

 **PHANTOM OF SESSHOU**

* * *

Hakuba stared at the dark haired teen laying so still beneath the white covers of the hospital bed. He could still hear the doctor's words as he took in the oxygen mask over the thief's face, as well as the numerous needles.

 _"_ _Family of Kaito Kuroba?"_

 _"_ _Us doc," Hakuba replied, "We are all he has. His other family is…" he hesitated thinking of Aoko and her father. He had called and left them a message, but so far, they hadn't returned it. "I tried contacting them, but so far I haven't been able to read them."_

 _The doctor nodded, frowning._

 _"_ _Well, normally I wouldn't be able to discuss this with anyone but family, but seeing as how no one has been able to reach them, let us begin."_

 _The three sat down. Hakuba and Conan silent as the doctor turned serious eyes on them._

 _"_ _The boy was lucky, very lucky. The stab wound in his shoulder was highly infected upon arrival. We removed the blade and cleaned out the infection, but it produced a high fever and with all his other injuries, makes his recovery time that much longer than it would have been originally. He does have a moderate concussion due to the blow to the head. It was a fairly deep wound that required stitches, but I don't foresee any future problems surrounding it so long as he takes it easy and evades further head trauma within the next few months at least."_

 _Hakuba nodded. He would keep a close eye on him._

 _"_ _He had five broken ribs and three cracked. One was dangerously close to piercing a lung, but luckily it did not."_

 _The doctor suddenly went quiet, his eyes darker. Conan and Hakuba stiffened._

 _"_ _The most dangerous injury I found was the strangulation around his throat and the slight bruising at the top of his spine. His throat as nearly closed when he arrived and with the lack of oxygen, his body was fighting ten times harder than it should have been, which was only causing his head injury and ribs to worsen. With how bad off his throat was, we had no choice but to insert a breathing tube just below the throat to allow air safe passage to his lungs. As his throat returns to normal, we should be able to replace the tube with an oxygen mask. However, this will take time and seeing as how this process is not at all comfortable and extremely painful, we thought it best to keep him out for a while."_

 _Hakuba frowned._

 _"_ _How long is a while?"_

 _"_ _Two weeks," the doctor replied instantly, "we have placed him in a medically induced coma. During that time his injuries will be iced and the swelling hopefully decreased enough we can wake him. Of course, this has its own set of risks, but without doing so, I can tell you firsthand, being awake with a tube in his chest would be like torture. Normally I would ask the families permission before doing such a thing, but time was of the essence."_

 _Hakuba was silent. Kuroba was in a coma?_

 _Conan smiled at the doctor as a little boy would, though inside, he was just as stunned as his fellow detective._

 _"_ _Thank you, sensei."_

 _The doctor gave a formal nod as he walked away, leaving the two boys to sit and think._

That had been nearly two weeks ago. The swelling in Kuroba's throat had luckily gone down faster than they had thought it would and the teen was now on regular oxygen. The problem however, was that he had yet to wake. The doctor said it might take a couple days, but Hakuba was growing more and more worried as time went by.

The Nakamoris came by shortly after the doctor had spoken to them. Nakamori-keibeu made sure the school was aware of what happened and in the meantime, he stayed with his daughter in a nearby hotel, visiting every day, all hoping Kaito would soon wake.

Hakuba happened to be the only one in the room today, but only because Aoko had finally been convinced to leave for something to eat. Nakamori-san promising to bring Hakuba back something to eat as well, not that the blonde really cared.

Sighing, he leaned forward, staring at his classmate. The other teen was growing thinner as the days passed without any real food in him. I mean sure, the doctors pumped him full of nutrients and other vitamins and minerals, but it wasn't the same thing as his body getting a real meal.

"Wake up, Kuroba," Hakuba sighed as he stood up and stretched.

He might have missed the slight movement, but he certainly didn't miss the groan that accompanied it. Turning, he watched in fascinated awe and hope as the thief's eyes blinked. Hakuba hurriedly pushed the button for the nurse. As the groggy teen became more aware, his eyes darkening with pain, the nurses came rushing in. They gently moved Hakuba aside as they began checking him over. They administered some more morphine before just as quickly as they arrived, they were gone.

Hakuba met the thief's tired indigo eyes and smiled as he sat down by his bedside.

"Welcome back," he stated evenly.

The thief furrowed his brow.

"What do you remember?" Hakuba asked, suddenly concerned.

"Uh…" the thief choked and Hakuba suddenly winced for him.

"Sorry, I forgot about your throat. Take it easy, we can talk later. For now, just blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you remember the asylum?"

One blink.

"Do you remember the killer holding you hostage?"

One slow blink.

"Okay, okay good. Do you remember being rescued?"

Two blinks.

"That's okay. Do you know where you are?"

Two blinks.

"You're in the hospital in Kanto. You've been here two weeks, recovering."

Kaito gaped. Two weeks?! Hakuba nodded, frowning in sympathy.

"Yeah, you were in bad shape. They put you in a medically induced coma. Your better now though, but it might still be a week or so before you get to leave."

Kaito frowned. Hakuba eyed him.

"Don't even think of trying to escape early."

The thief sighed. Hakuba suddenly smiled and clutched his hand. Kaito stared, confused and a bit worried.

"Sorry, it's just… you almost died, Kuroba."

Kaito suddenly realized why the detective was acting this way. He felt himself smile just slightly and his fingers attempted to tap Morse code onto the others palm. Hakuba studied it carefully.

"Not…you…fault…"

Hakuba sighed. "Well thank you Kuroba, but, it was partially. Don't argue with me please, I have had time to think. I shouldn't have made you come with us, especially when a murder would be involved. I also should have stayed more by your side, knowing you weren't used to doing such things as investigating a killer's lair."

Kuroba snorted, then grimaced. Hakuba huffed a silent laugh. About that time, Aoko and her father re-entered.

"Bakaito!" Aoko shouted, hurrying to his side, her face a mess of tears and sleepless nights.

Kaito smiled as he gently reached up and wiped the tears away. Hakuba gave them privacy as he moved out into the hall. Conan and Hattori, who were just coming up to see how things were going, stopped when they saw the smile on the teens face.

"He's awake?" Hattori asked.

Hakuba nodded in relief.

"Yeah, finally. He remembers everything too. Should be just fine."

The others were just as relieved as they peered into the room. Aoko was whispering to the thief as he gently comforted her.

"Everything is finally back as it should be," Hakuba whispered.

The others could only nod in agreement as the thief fell asleep beneath the concerned, watchful eyes of his strange little family.


	15. Truth Hurts

_Special Request from CharmGirlLove, hope this is somewhat like you wanted! I know I changed it up slightly, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless._

 **The Truth Hurts**

* * *

Kaito took off running, his legs trying to keep up with the momentum he had set. He could see the helicopter circling overhead, its search light bright and blinding each time it shined in his eyes. How this heist had gone so wrong, he would never fully understand. One moment he had been about to swipe the Pink Penelope Diamond out of its showcase and the next thing he knew, the lights were going out and the diamond was gone.

He wracked his brain, trying to explain the strange occurrence. Another magician perhaps? He wondered. Or maybe the police just wizened up after all this time? Still, he had failed the job and hadn't been able to check the diamond in the light of the full moon. What if it had been the one?

He shook his head, still running. His breath was beginning to thin and his legs were aching from all the acrobatics.

"There he is!" a voice shouted.

He looked back and startled at the proximity in which the cops were closing in. Leading their little hunting party was none other than Saguru Hakuba.

'Blonde twit,' Kaito mentally name-called as he sped up the best he could. His eyes took in the large gap just ahead of him. It was quite the jump, much larger than he usually attempted, but he knew he had to try or risk capture.

"Here goes nothing," he breathed as he dashed ahead and as soon as his foot felt the edge of the roof he was currently on, he pushed off and reached out.

"Kid!" Hakuba yelled behind him.

If Kaito wasn't so strained, he might have laughed upon hearing the concern in the blonde detective's voice, but he didn't have time to laugh. As his fingers reached for the distant ledge that seemed so close, yet so far, a shot rang out.

A sharp pain went through his shoulder and Kaito found himself falling. He tried to adequately catch himself before hitting the buildings fire escape, but his coordination was sloppy from that exhaustive run and the sudden pain that seemed to burn up and through his arm.

His head stuck the metal railing on the staircase and he knew no more…

…Or at least, he would have known no more, had a slap not suddenly stung his cheek and groggily pulled him back to the land of conscious thought.

"Get up! Someone is shooting at you and I can't carry you and run at the same time! Kid! Kaito!"

Kaito blinked and looked up into the concerned face of the same blonde twit that had just been chasing him.

"You… you chased me off the side of a building~" he slurred accusatorily.

Hakuba rolled his eyes as he helped the white suited magician to his feet.

"You can take your annoyance out on me later, but for now we need to move. Come on!"

Kaito grimaced at the pain that throbbed through his shoulder, but his head hurt even worse. Lifting a gloved hand to his left temple, he winced at the sudden sharp pain he felt there. Pulling his hand away, he stared in awe at the red smear that had come away.

"Blood, huh. Kind of pretty against the white~" he slurred again.

Hakuba looked at his companion in concern. Just how much damage did the phantom thief do during that fall?

As the shots of the cops who had been with Hakuba could be heard firing in the distance, Hakuba continued to make his way down the street at a slow, but steady pace. Though the magician needed a hospital, he wasn't certain that was the safest place to take him right now, not including the fact _he was the freaking Kaitou Kid!_

"W-Why are you helping me?" Came the weak voice of his concussed companion.

Hakuba looked at the shadowed face and sighed. Though his companion would never admit his identity, he had no doubt this was Kaito Kuroba, his classmate.

"Don't get used to it," he grunted, not wanting to go into the real reason behind his actions. The true depth of his respect for the thief was not something he would easily admit to, not even under threat of death.

Kaito hummed, but stayed strangely silent. This only served to make Hakuba all that more concerned about his unique companion. It was a very bad sign when the ordinarily spirited thief was choosing to be quiet.

After making their way further down the street, the sounds of weapons being discharged now a muffled rumble in the background, a new sound attracted his attention. The sound of a gun being prepped to fire.

"Hakuba-kun?"

He turned, stunned, to see Aoko Nakamori standing there.

"Aoko, what are you…"

"That should be my question, Hakuba-kun! Why are you helping him?! Are you hiding him from the police?"

Hakuba frowned. "Aoko, that isn't…"

Aoko shook her head, a gun raised in her hands.

"That thief keeps running my dad ragged, all over this city. If you don't turn him in, I'll do it myself."

Kaito, who was still a bit fuzzy from his clash with the railing, tried to focus in on his childhood friend. He could see the anguish in her eyes and the confusion. She didn't like guns though, so why was she holding a gun? Was she really that desperate? He felt a stab of guilt at the thought.

Hakuba stepped closer, his arm still wrapped firmly around the dizzy thief.

"Aoko, think about this, why would you take it to this extreme? The thief hasn't ever hurt anyone, at least not purposely and I work with your dad, Aoko-chan. He enjoys chasing the thief. Give me the gun, please."

He reached out his hand, his eyes hopeful and kind with a trust he had developed over the past year from being around these two particular classmates. While he wouldn't trust the thief with anything material, he would trust him with his life.

Aoko hesitated, her eyes suddenly sad.

"I'm sorry, Hakuba-san."

Hakuba smiled. "It's okay."

Aoko started to hand the weapon over, when a red dot suddenly lit up her chest.

"No!" Kaito shouted, but it was too late.

To his surprise however, Hakuba shoved him to the side and jumped for her just as the shot rang out. With a dull thud, the blonde detective collapsed to the ground and didn't move.

"Too bad, really, now it's your turn thief!" a voice taunted.

"You work with Snake right?" he called, turning to where the voice had echoed. His eyes narrowed in on a shadow. "Well you can give him a message for me then."

"Oh and what's the message?" the voice snarled.

"No one," he stated, his hat shadowing his eyes, "messes with my fans."

As the gun fired again, the thief had already moved and in the shadows, unseen, a thud could be heard just before the phantom thief rushed back to his two friends who worryingly, had yet to move.

"Tantei-san? Nakamori-chan?"

Aoko groaned as she sat up and blinked her eyes. Kaito let out a breath of relief to see her up and moving, but a pit seemed to grow when he didn't get any response from the blonde.

"Hakuba-san," he called again, shaking the detective gently on the shoulder.

"Hakuba?" Aoko called as well, ignoring the thief.

She gasped when she turned him over and stared down, horrified, by the growing puddle of red beneath his person. "Hakuba!"

Kaito frowned. He had to do something. The detective needed help now.

"Hakuba…" she cried again.

Clearing his throat, he reached down and pulled the communicator from the blonde's ear.

"Assistance is needed on Bellbrook Street! All available units, come at once. All available units! Shots have been fired, please contact emergency. Repeat, shots have been fired, come at once!"

As Kaito listened to the cops and heard them heading his way, he stood and replaced the communicator back in the blonde's ear.

"Help is on the way," he replied in his usual kid voice.

He had to fight his own pain from being verbalized.

Aoko looked up at the thief, her eyes red with tears.

"This is all your fault. They were after you! I will never forgive you for this, Kaitou Kid."

Kaito felt her words as though they were a knife through the heart, but he didn't allow his emotions to show on his facial expression.

"Take care of him," he whispered instead and vanished in a flash of smoke.

Standing above on a rooftop, he looked down as the police arrived and surrounded the area. Moments later, an ambulance arrived. Turning, the Kaitou Kid vanished into the night.

* * *

 ***Tales of a Kaitou***

* * *

Saguru Hakuba laid in a hospital bed later that night tired, but wide awake. The doctors had successfully removed the bullet and while a scar would remain just above his heart, he had been told he was lucky as that shot should have rightfully killed him. Fortunately, in the pocket of that suit just above the heart, he had stashed his notebook and pen he normally took case notes with. While the notebook hadn't stopped the bullet, it slowed it considerably and more than likely saved his life.

"It had also helped a cop had called for assistance immediately after the shooting. Any delay and you still wouldn't have been around to enjoy this little talk we are having," the doctor had said.

When he had inquired as to who the cop had been that had called in the shooting, no one could identify the man and for Hakuba, that was proof enough.

A slight breeze from an open window sent a chill through the pale, blonde haired patient as his attention directed itself towards the shadowed figure in the corner of his room.

"I thought you would come. Seems I have you to thank for calling in help at the right time."

"Don't thank me. You took a shot that should have originally been meant for me. It was the least I could do."

"I thought I took a shot for Aoko," Hakuba hummed.

Kaito scoffed. The blonde smiled, though it quickly turned into a wince.

The white clothed magician hurried forward, concern radiating from his shadowed form.

"I'm good," the blonde replied, sighing, "hurts now and again, but not that bad. Better than being dead."

Kid was silent.

"Those people who shot me, why were they gunning for you?"

Kid turned to the window.

"I should let you rest."

"No! No…" he grunted, the pain causing him to wince again, "You owe me right? So tell me, why?"

Kaito narrowed his eyes and stared at his classmate. He wanted so badly to admit the truth, but he knew doing so would be dangerous. Even more dangerous than that freak encounter had been.

"Sorry, Hakuba. I can't tell you. You are right though, I do owe you one and I will repay my debt, but not concerning them."

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because you can't help me. No one can."

Hakuba wanted to argue, but he knew doing so would be futile. He could hear it in the others voice.

"Is your head and shoulder okay?"

The Kaitou kid merely laughed as he stepped onto the ledge of the window.

"Nothing can take down a phantom."

With those words, he vanished from the window. Hakuba struggled to stand and hurried the best he could to the ledge. He looked out and saw no sign of the phantom thief.

"Keep your secrets, but someday I will get you to tell me," he whispered to the moon, before locking the window and making his way gradually back to bed.

Had the blonde looked down, he would have seen the Kaitou Kid laying spread eagle across the bushes of the hospital garden, his hat stuck on a branch just above his head and his monocle crooked from the fall.

"Lady Luck hates me today," he groaned as he stood and stretched, gathering his things. A sneeze escaped his lips and his arms suddenly began to really itch. If he had looked back, he might have noticed the small sign now lying bent, just beneath the tree.

 **Keep out of garden, poison oak.**


End file.
